Bukan Sinema Sore
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Setelah Atsushi absen lama sekali dari kantor, akhirnya dia dan Ryuunosuke kembali bertatap muka! Sebenarnya chapter ini pendek, jadi panjang gara-gara banyak cerita bonus. Awas ada Shin Soukoku dan berbagai pairing lainnya. Garing. Renyah. Ada bahasa daerah, umpatan, dan reference lainnya. Ini drama kantoran. UPDATE LAGI AYYY
1. Aku Menderita karena Fitnah Kakak SisCon

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

 **Ringkasan**

Akutagawa Gin sudah terbiasa dengan kakak yang selalu mengecek ponselnya, selalu antar-jemput ke kantor, dan selalu bersitegang dengan pria manapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Kali ini, giliran Nakajima Atsushi yang menjadi pria malang itu. AWAS ADA SHIN SOUKOKU -dan izinkan Buraiha numpang _cameo_! ADA KEMUNGKINAN RENYAH BIN GARING. _Author_ sedang belajar membuat sebuah kisah komedi romantis. Sangat butuh saran dan _input_. Selamat membaca!

 **BUKAN SINEMA SORE**

 _ **Aku Menderita karena Fitnah Kakak Sister Complex**_

* * *

"Maaf ya, Atsushi, internet kantornya lagi mati nih," seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memulai kembali pembicaraan seiring ia meng- _copy_ dokumen-dokumen terkait proyek yang tengah mereka kerjakan bersama di _pantry_ kantor, "kau jadi tidak bisa mengakses _cloud_ kita… semisal proses _copy_ -nya lama, nanti _flash disk_ -ku ini kaubawa saja."

Pemuda berambut keperakan merespon sambil membuatkan teh manis untuk mereka berdua, "Tidak masalah, Gin. Kalau tidak ada _file_ itu, aku tidak bisa segera membantumu bekerja."

Sebagai sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa teknologi informasi, Guildpedia membutuhkan banyak _programmer_ untuk mengerjakan berbagai proyek pengerjaan aplikasi. Nakajima Atsushi dan Akutagawa Gin adalah dua dari lima belas _programmer_ baru yang lulus tahap rekrutmen. Gin diterima terlebih dahulu untuk mengerjakan proyek aplikasi pariwisata, kurang lebih satu minggu sebelum Atsushi yang akhirnya ditugaskan untuk membantunya.

Dua cangkir teh hangat siap untuk diseruput bersama rekan kantor pertamaku, batin Atsushi gembira sambil membawa kedua minuman itu di atas nampan sambil bersenandung.

" _...tew, tetetew, tew tetetetew, tew tew_ –astaghfirullahaladzim _."_

Di sebelah Gin kini duduk makhluk yang paling ia tidak ingin bertemu di dunia dan akhirat –

"Heh, siapa suruh kau bicara begitu?" Ujar makhluk itu dengan ekspresi sama kesalnya dengan dia, "Kaupikir aku setan? Apa cuma bercanda saja, hah?"

" _Qerja lembur bagai quda, sampai lupa orang tua_ – _"_

"NGGAK USAH NYANYI, MACAN BISKWAT!"

"ITU BUKAN AKU YANG NYANYI, ALAY EMO!"

"Maaf, itu ringtone HP-ku…" seketika Gin mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mengangkat telepon, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lagu iklan komersial itu pun berhenti.

Keduanya bertatapan sengit, Atsushi dengan nampan tehnya dan orang itu, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, dengan dua setengah liter kopi promosi Tumbler Day Portbucks-nya. Siapa sangka bahwa pemuda yang bergabung dengan gerakan _#SaveWhiteTiger_ milik WWF itu tidak butuh waktu sebulan untuk mendapatkan musuh di kantor. Ya, pemuda yang hobi kerok alis itu adalah kakak dari Gin yang, menurut Atsushi, sakit jiwa.

"Hebat ya kau," bayang-bayang mengerikan muncul di wajah Ryuunosuke, "jam kerja begini berani-beraninya main mata dengan adikku. Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, aku tidak sudi adikku didekati orang sepertimu yang suka furry sebagai fetish. Menjijikkan."

"Astaga, bisa nggak sih kamu berhenti menuduhku yang aneh-aneh?" Nada bicara Atsushi meninggi, "Aku tidak menyukai adikmu. Kami berdua di sini karena aku mau meng-copy dokumen dan aku belum sarapan. Satu lagi –apa itu _furry_?"

"Jadi kau masih berusaha memikatnya, padahal kau tidak menyukainya? Cih, tipikal cowok brengsek."

"Aku tidak menyukainya secara _romantis,_ Akutagawa. Bahkan sebagai teman pun, aku biasa saja dengannya."

"Oh, iya, awalnya biasa saja ya, berikutnya suka sebagai teman, berikutnya suka sebagai kakak, berikutnya apa lagi, Mas Nakajima, suka sebagai pecinta satwa?"

"Demi Tuhan, Akutagawa –"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tetap di sini sampai kau selesai meng-copy dokumenmu itu."

"Akutagawa!"

"Apa?!"

Ya, inilah yang disebut oleh Atsushi sakit jiwa –orang itu selalu berprasangka bahwa ia berusaha mendekati adik perempuannya, padahal kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Mereka berdua cuma berdiskusi soal pekerjaan dan (sekali waktu) PABJI! Dulu, mereka berdua sempat main Mobelejen bersama, tetapi tidak lagi karena si kakak selalu merusuh ketika ia tahu akun Atsushi.

...iya, percayalah, orang dewasa itu di kantor juga main Mobelejen dan Pabji. Daripada main TokTik.

Eh, _ngga_ bisa lah, 'kan baru diblokir. Oh, sudah tidak?

...yah, sepertinya Anda tidak mengerti _reference_ -nya. Maafkan. Lanjut.

Semua berawal dari ketika Atsushi _tersenyum_ kepada Gin sebelum duduk di kubikal masing-masing pada hari kelimanya bekerja. Pada hari pertama sampai keempat, itu tidak masalah, toh Atsushi memang sering senyum bahkan ketika dia lagi sendiri.

Nah, pada hari kelima itu, kebetulan si kakak _sister complex_ berniat mengajak adik perempuannya nonton _The Incredibles : Jurassic Infinity Solo_ sepulang kantor. Filmnya tentang sebuah keluarga _superhero_ yang terjebak dalam perang makhluk purba di Kota Solo demi mengamankan enam batu akik pusaka keraton –dan ia tahu Gin suka film _absurd_ seperti itu. Eh, yang ia lihat malah sepasang muda-mudi beradu pandang ala-ala Rangga dan Cinta.

Sejak saat itu, si kakak berkulit pucat seakan punya radar tersendiri. Dalam hitungan menit, dia akan selalu muncul setiap Atsushi dan Gin berdua saja (bahkan dalam unsur ketidaksengajaan seperti bertemu di bus TransYokohama, tiba-tiba dia muncul di belakang bus sambil naik Fyo-Jek yang dipaksa _ngebut_ ). Awalnya, Atsushi masih berusaha menghormati seniornya itu dengan hanya tersenyum _awkward_ sambil cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, lama-lama Atsushi jadi habis sabar _._

Dia juga sudah menjelaskan kepada Ryuunosuke bahwa keduanya terpaksa sering berdua karena mengerjakan satu aplikasi itu bersama, tetapi orang itu _cuek bebek_. Tidak puas dengan sekedar duduk diam dan mengawasi, Ryuunosuke mulai melakukan pengusiran secara verbal. Ya, hal itu dilakukan dengan cara mengeluarkan semua prasangka buruknya lewat mulut seperti pagi tadi. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia menerima perlakuan mengesalkan seperti ini dari pria mengesalkan itu.

Pada jam makan siang, ia tidak lagi membeli gado-gado Mbak Lucy bersama Gin (apalagi menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya). Kadang ia sendiri makan di warteg Mbah Fukuzawa, kadang ada seniornya dari kampus, Mang Dazai, yang ikut menemaninya kalau ia tidak diajak makan dengan Uda Ango dan Bang Odasaku. Hari ini, dia makan di warteg Mbah Fukuzawa bersama si senior baik hati.

"Mang Dazai _,_ aku wes jeleh dituduh Akutagawa nyeraki adhine. Jancok, cok, cok."

Kurang lebih, Atsushi mengeluh tentang Akutagawa senior yang terus menuduhnya mendekati si Akutagawa yang lebih muda. Tiba-tiba Mbah Fukuzawa menjitak kepala Atsushi.

"Language," ujarnya demi mengingatkan Atsushi untuk menjaga bicaranya agar tidak kasar seperti tadi.

"Dalem, Mbah,"pemuda itu mengiyakan sambil mulai melahap nasi capcay dan tongkol baladonya.

Pemuda dengan jas cokelat panjang tertawa, "Aya-aya wae… Akutagawa borokokok. Kan urang geus ngomong ka Atsushi, tong dilayanan. Stres, engke."

Mang Dazai bersimpati dengan kondisi Atsushi dan mengingatkannya agar tidak menggubris Akutagawa seperti yang pernah ia katakan. Yang ada, dia jadi stres nanti.

"Aku wes bilang ke dia, aku ora tresno karo Gin," tentu saja, Atsushi sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kepada adiknya.

"Mangkenye, cari cewek dah. Stres, stres, yang ade nih, aye stres denger orang ngomong Jawa diadu Sunda."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah bergabung dengan mereka, lengkap dengan paket nasi semur jengkolnya. Ia sepertinya protes dengan adanya percakapan dwibahasa kedua orang itu.

"(Bang) Odasaku!"

"Makan ah, makan."

"Sebentar dulu," ujar Atsushi tiba-tiba, "kok Bang Odasaku tahu? Aku wes cerita ke Mang Dazai wae!"

"Iya soalnya terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik si Akutagawa, lagian dulu pernah kejadian juga bahkan sebelum Dazai masuk," ujarnya sambil mengunyah, "waktu itu aye masih jadi cleaning service."

"Lah, sekarang bukannya masih?"

"Heh, udah kagak! Serius tapi, dulu pernah kejadian. Terus orangnye keluar dari kantor, kagak tahan."

Atsushi keringat dingin. Apa seseram itu nanti teror Ryuunosuke kepadanya, atau sebegitu mengganggu privasinya? Pantas saja seisi kantor rasanya bersikap wajar dengan kelakuan abnormal si rambut _ombre nanggung_ itu. Tidak ada yang mengolok-olok, tetapi tidak ada yang membantunya bebas dari orang itu juga.

"Terus jadinya, saya harus bagaimana ini… saya tidak ingin keluar dari kantor. Baru juga teken kontrak sebulanan lah."

"Saran Abang nih, kamu cari cewek sana. Dia 'kan kagak mungkin menuduh kamu lagi kalau lihat kamu punya pacar."

"Hah," nasi di mulut Atsushi hampir tumpeh-tumpeh, "ya nggak segampang itu, Bang…"

"Kalau begitu, kamu cari cowok," Dazai memberi saran dengan menggunakan nada bicara Odasaku sambil mengedip.

Kali ini, nasi di mulut Atsushi _tumpeh beneran._

" _ASU_ –"

"LANGUAGE!"

" – _TAGUBIIRUROUHARAZIIMU!_ "

" _Kuruja runbuu bagai kuda, sanpai rupa orangu tuwa, ou hachi churasa zuuhaka_ –"

"Bang," muka jijik Dazai adalah suatu mahakarya, "plis dah ringtone-nya norak banget. Itu si Mbah udah siap bawa sapu lidi buat ngusir Abang."

"Eh, ini limited edition ini beli di Gogoltunes, qasidah versi penjajah," pemuda yang lebih tua itu kalem saja sambil menekan layar ponselnya, "lagian, ini bukan ringtone… ini alarm."

Sebelum mereka sempat berbincang lagi (dan Atsushi selesai membersihkan muntahan nasi di mejanya yang bikin pelanggan lain ogah makan di warteg itu), terdengar teriakan seseorang lengkap dengan aksen asingnya menyuruh –

"PHEWRGI KALIAN DAWRI WAWRTEG SAYA! PHEWRGI! GO! ROT OP! ROT OP, INLANDER KOTHOR!"

"LHO MBAH KOK KITA SEMUA DIUSIR?!" Dazai mengangkat kucing dari lantai untuk dipakai sebagai perisai, "Yang alay 'kan cuma si Oda!"

" _Rot op? Inlander?!_ Ternyata Mbah Fukuzawa wong Londo!" Hanya Atsushi yang tidak tahu bahwa pria itu memang punya gen asli Amsterdam, coba lihat mata biru khas _antek aseng_ -nya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Atsushi… Mbah, jengkolnya dibungkus aje deh –aduh Mbah, aye jangan dipukul Mbah!"

Kacau deh, sesi makan siang Atsushi hari ini. Sudah mengotori meja, belum bayar lagi. Gara-gara Mang Dazai _ngaco_ , _sih_! Asal saja dia menyuruh Atsushi seperti itu, belum lagi _alarm_ Bang Odasaku yang sudah kelewat _mainstream_ semakin memperburuk suasana _._ Pulang kantor nanti aku akan minta maaf ke Mbah Fukuzawa, batinnya.

Padahal, hari Jumat ini adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Setelah membagi-bagi gaji pertamanya dari Guildpedia untuk berbagai urusan, akhirnya ia bisa menggunakan sisanya untuk menonton film yang ia sangat tunggu-tunggu dan baru rilis tiga hari lalu. Judulnya _The Incredibles and the Wasp : Ocean's Hades._ Ya, ini memang lanjutan dari film sebelumnya ( _Jurassic Infinity Solo_ ). Seharusnya, hari ini ia akan pulang lebih cepat, menonton film itu di bioskop, dan menikmati pasar seni malam-malam sambil makan _street food_ di sepanjang Jalan Yoko Malioborohama.

Nah, berarti, tidak ada alasan untukku bersedih cuma gara-gara masalah pagi dan siang ini, batin Atsushi berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin toilet kantor.

Setelah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak apa pun dengan Gin, dan menyelesaikan urusan dengan Mbah Fukuzawa, akhirnya Atsushi duduk manis di kursi tengah bioskop. Dia memang telah mengincar kursi terbaik untuknya menonton. Dia sengaja tidak membawa teman-temannya karena mereka sering berisik menggumamkan _fan theories_ dan menumpahkan _sop iler_ alias _spoiler_ sepanjang film diputar.

Akan tetapi, ternyata bukan cuma dia yang berperang demi kursi tersebut. Seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan _pop corn_ di tangan –

"AKUTAGAWA?!"

"AISHA?!"

Hah –tunggu dulu, itu 'kan pembantu dari film lain. Jangankan _author,_ Atsushi pun mengernyit bingung, "Siapa yang kamu sebut –"

"Itu bukan aku yang bicara," geram Akutagawa sambil menunjuk laki-laki necis di belakangnya yang baru saja berteriak pada ponselnya, "ngapain kau di sini?! Adikku membatalkan rencana kami untuk nonton bersama dan –"

"Aku nonton sendiri, dan jangan asal menuduhku lagi!"

"Sendiri?! Hah! Kasihan! Sepatumu saja ke mana-mana berdua!"

"Kamu juga datang sendiri, 'kan?! Perlu kukasih cermin, hah?! Jangan samakan aku dengan sepatuku!"

"Seharusnya tidak! Kenapa kau membuat janji dengan Gin hari ini, sampai ia membatalkan janji denganku hah?! Dia sampai sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi!"

Kali ini, Atsushi menarik napas panjang. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan hal-hal negatif mengganggunya hari ini. _Mood_ -nya baru saja berubah jadi baik. Ia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ryuunosuke dan akhirnya mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda itu untuk berhenti bicara.

"Dengar, Akutagawa," katanya pelan-pelan, "aku baru saja diusir dari warteg. Aku tidak mau diusir dari bioskop juga, terutama karena aku sangat ingin nonton film ini. Kamu juga, 'kan?"

"Diusir dari –"

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau membahasnya. Hari ini saja, tidak usah kamu bawa-bawa masalah Gin. Duduklah di kursimu. Kamu akan segera tahu kalau aku tidak membuat janji dengan adikmu."

Atsushi berharap pemuda itu akan melengos pergi ke kursinya sendiri. Benar saja, Ryuunosuke menghela napas, menatapnya sengit, dan –duduk di kursi kosong yang tepat di sebelah kirinya. Minuman bersoda diletakkan di sisi kursi –

"Akutagawa, kubilang duduklah di kursimu."

"Kursiku memang di sini."

"Ini tidak lucu."

" _Author-_ nya berharap ini cukup lucu untuk pembaca."

"Tapi ini sangat klise dan tidak menyenangkan!" Sekali lagi, Atsushi berusaha memelankan suaranya, "Maksudku –Akutagawa, tolonglah! Duduk di kursimu!"

Jari-jari pucat Ryuunosuke melemparkan selembar tiket ke mulut Atsushi yang hampir tersedak dan muntah lagi. Nomor kursinya hanya beda satu dengan nomor kursi Atsushi. _Sial, ternyata dia benar duduk di sini!_

"Baik," sekali lagi, Atsushi menghela napas panjang seiring lampu teater mati satu per satu, "aku mohon, jangan _spoiler_ apa pun."

Sepasang mata gelap itu hanya melirik sebagai respon.

Film dimulai dan Atsushi menggumamkan _woooooow_ pelan. Sekali lagi, Ryuunosuke melirik sambil berjengit. Apa-apaan orang ini, seakan saat ini adalah saat yang paling dinanti-nanti olehnya seumur hidup. Dia sendiri lebih menunggu saat-saat mau gajian.

Di antara mereka cuma terdengar suara Ryuunosuke mengunyah _pop corn_ dan Atsushi yang kerap ribut sendiri bereaksi dengan konten filmnya. Gelak tawanya ketika ada _punch line_ , misalnya, juga menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar lantaran kaget, atau ekspresi _oh-astaga-jadi-begitu-rupanya_ seakan ia memiliki banyak teka-teki sebelum menonton film itu dan akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Akan tetapi, Ryuunosuke lebih heran lagi ketika film berakhir. Atsushi tidak beranjak dari kursi dan menunggu _post credit scene_ , katanya. Mungkin karena penasaran, akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu pun ikut menunggu.

"Hah, apa sih maksudnya ini," nada bicara Ryuunosuke terdengar bingung ketika adegan berakhir, "hei, Nakajima –"

Yang dipanggil ternyata sedang sibuk mengelap ingus. Oh –ternyata dia menangis, saudara-saudara. Ya, gara-gara nonton _post credit scene_ yang mana hampir semua karakter _hero_ di penjara berubah jadi buih lautan seperti _The Little Mermaid_.

"Nakajima –"

"Diam, aku lagi nangis."

"Iya, kenapa?"

Atsushi terisak, "...kamu ini payah..."

Lagi-lagi Ryuunosuke berjengit, "Gara-gara aku?"

"Ya! Kamu ini bagaimana, apakah kamu tidak menonton film-film sebelum yang ini?! Sudah jelas kalau itu adalah adegan paling menyedihkan di sepanjang –"

"Baik, maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi."

Mendadak Atsushi berhenti terisak dan menatap pemuda pucat itu dengan heran, "Kamu bilang apa tadi, _maaf?_ Aku salah dengar, 'kan?"

Benar juga, seumur-umur tidak pernah laki-laki itu menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali setelah mengganggunya terus. Aneh rasanya mendengar seseorang seperti dia minta maaf, apalagi karena hal yang sebenarnya bukan salah dia juga, sih...

Baik, baik. Jadi sebenarnya, Ryuunosuke punya _soft spot_ untuk orang-orang tertentu yang menangis karena ia jadi ingan masa kecilnya bersama Gin dulu. Ia tidak pernah bisa mendiamkan Gin yang menangis lantaran ditinggal orang tua mereka. Sampai sekarang, dia jadinya cuma bisa bilang _maaf_ saja atau diam agar situasi tidak memburuk.

Hanya ke orang-orang tertentu, kok, dan dia terkejut kenapa Atsushi adalah salah satunya.

"Tidak."

"Akutagawa?"

"Diam kau."

"Hei, aku –"

 _Kruruyuuuuuuuk._

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dari tadi Atsushi menahan lapar sambil melirik _pop corn_ si kakak _sister complex, lho_. Maklum, makan siang tadi cuma sedikit. Ia lupa membeli _pop corn_ saking semangatnya ingin duduk di singgasananya. Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin dia mencolek bahu orang di sebelahnya untuk mengemis _pop corn,_ mereka teman saja bukan.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau menahan lapar dan mau minta pop corn-ku tapi malu, ya?"

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

"Terus?"

Atsushi memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dan meninggalkan teater. Pemuda itu mengikutinya. Ia menggumam kepada Ryuunosuke bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Syukurlah, ia tidak sampai diikuti ke dalam kubikalnya.

Buru-buru ia pergi dari toilet dengan harapan segera berpisah dengan pengganggu itu. Akan tetapi, ternyata Ryuunosuke sudah menunggunya di luar toilet.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Makan di Jalan Yoko Malioborohama –kamu tahu sendiri, aku lapar."

"Aku ikut."

Seandainya Ryuunosuke adalah seorang teman, mungkin Atsushi akan cepat setuju. Menarik juga, dia mau diajak makan di tempat seperti itu. Atsushi menyangka bahwa orang sekelas Ryuunosuke cuma mau makan di tempat yang menjual Eqwil dan bukan Aqwa sebagai air mineral botolan.

"Kamu juga ingin makan, Ryuu –Akutagawa?"

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak janjian dengan Gin di sana," jawabnya sambil mengecek ponsel, "ia tidak ada kabar nih. Apa ia menghubungimu barusan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Akugatawa! Apa-apaan sih ini?!" Jerit Atsushi sambil menggaruk tembok.

"Ayo cepat, kuantar naik mobilku."

"Tidak mau kalau tujuanmu mengantarku seperti itu!"

"Terus kau mau aku bagaimana, makan bersamamu? Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengajakku jalan, tau nggak."

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MENGAJAKMU JALAN!"

"Terserah, pokoknya kita ke sana naik mobilku. Nanti Gin bisa pulang denganku, aku tidak mau kau yang mengantarnya ke rumah kami."

Kalau itu bukan tempat umum, mungkin Atsushi sudah menghajar Ryuunosuke dengan tinju suci tapak macan dari delapan penjuru mata angin. Berapa nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa, ya? Kasus seperti ini belum bisa dilaporkan ke polisi sebagai kasus pencemaran nama baik, sih! Dengan menuruti pemuda itu, Atsushi berharap hari ini cepat berakhir saja.

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu jalan kaki atau keluar uang lagi untuk transportasi, bukan, batinnya terus menghibur diri. Mobilnya si Ryuunosuke juga tidak butut-butut amat, setidaknya AC-nya _double blower_ dan bisa nonton TV atau video _._

"Kenapa duduk di belakang, Nakajima? Aku bukan supirmu."

Bahkan, baru masuk mobil pun mereka bertengkar dulu. Heran deh, kenapa ada orang yang _nge-ship_ mereka berdua.

"Aku bukan pacarmu atau adikmu jadi aku tidak perlu duduk di sampingmu!"

"Ah, jadi nanti adikku akan duduk di sini dan kita makan bertiga di sana? Aku suka idemu, daripada kau diam-diam makan berdua dengannya."

"AKUTAGAWA –WA –BA –BA –BANGSAT!"

"Astaga, bahasamu kasar sekali, apakah kamu berencana mau mencium adikku dengan mulut seperti itu?"

Atsushi mengeluarkan raungan khas macan biskwat sungguhan di bangku belakang sambil mulai mencakar-cakar jok mobil.

"Baik, baik, aku pindah ke sana! Ini lihat, aku –" suara Atsushi hilang sedikit sementara ia membanting pintu belakang dan duduk di kursi depan, "–puas? Aku sudah duduk di sini! Cepat pergi, aku ingin makan dan pulang! Oh, benar! Aku ingin langsung pulang saja! Aku tidak jadi makan di sana, puas?!"

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Ryuunosuke sambil mencari kunci mobil di sakunya.

"Oh, buat apa kamu bertanya itu," tenggorokan Atsushi mulai terasa serak lantaran ia banyak menjerit, "kamu berpikir aku menyembunyikan Gin di kolong tempat tidurku, begitu?"

"Lebih tepatnya di balik selimutmu."

"AKUTAGAWAAA!"

"Berisik, Nakajima, jadi kau mau makan atau pulang?!"

Tidak ada pekikan kesal terdengar lagi. Ryuunosuke telah menstarter mobilnya. Di bangku depan, kedua telapak tangan Atsushi menyatu menutup wajahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dalam sekali.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi _me-time_ yang menyenangkan, bukan melelahkan.

"Nakajima?"

Besok dan Minggu adalah waktu untuknya bersih-bersih dan merapikan tempat kos barunya karena semua kardus berisi barangnya akan sampai setelah diantar oleh jasa pindahan Fyo-Box besok pagi. Ia tahu bahwa ia dan Gin akan sangat sibuk mengurus aplikasi itu minggu depan, belum lagi ia mau memasang Wi-Fi, sehingga hari ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Nakajima, cepat jawab aku. Nanti ongkos parkirnya jadi mahal."

"Dengarkan aku, Akutagawa."

Suara yang tadinya mencak-mencak berteriak itu kini terdengar bergetar. Sepuluh jarinya tidak lagi menutup wajah itu –yang begitu memerah karena penuh amarah. Akan tetapi, sepasang mata heterokromia itu lebih banyak menguarkan rasa sedih dan muak dibandingkan kesal tidak main-main.

Ryuunosuke tahu itu –walau penerangan hanya sebatas lampu parkiran saja, pemuda di hadapannya siap menumpahkan tangis kembali seperti ketika di dalam teater.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku dan adikmu."

"Hmm –?"

Tanpa diduganya, kedua tangan Atsushi menarik kerah jaket hitamnya sementara ia memaksakan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Ryuunosuke.

Awalnya cuma menempel. Berikutnya jadi lebih dalam. Sepasang bibirnya menghisap kecil bibir bawah si rambut hitam yang terkejut setengah mati, sesekali menjilatnya pelan.

Perlawanan dari jari kurus Ryuunosuke yang mencengkeram pergelangannya adalah rambu-rambu berhenti bagi Atsushi. Sudah cukup. Maka ia menarik diri perlahan, melepaskan tarikan pada jaket itu, tetapi tidak dengan kontak matanya dengan pemuda itu, yang balas menatapnya penuh-penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Tanpa ia menyadari, jari pucatnya menyentuh kulit tipis sensitif yang masih terasa panas sekali baginya. Debar aneh yang sangat asing mulai muncul di dalam dadanya, bahkan ia sampai tak mampu bicara. Apa yang terjadi tadi…?

"Karena… yah, kamu lihat sendiri," tawa getir Atsushi disusul dengan lelehan bulir bening dari sudut mata kirinya, "aku tidak suka perempuan."

Tanpa menunggu Ryuunosuke mengatakan sesuatu, Atsushi membuka pintu mobil, beranjak keluar, dan membanting pintu itu kembali sebelum berlari menjauh ke mana pun asalkan ia tak lagi berada di parkiran itu.

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Terima kasih kepada Fyoyaran yang rela mem _-proofread_ fanfiksi percobaan ini dan memberikan kritik serta saran yang membangun. Terima kasih kepada kamu yang sudah membaca sampai ke sini! Untuk _fic_ ini, saya janji tidak galau-galau amat dan cepet _update_. Semoga _fic_ ini bisa membuat soremu lebih cerah :D


	2. Azab Fitnah dan Berburuk Sangka

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

 **Ringkasan**

Atsushi menangis bukan karena lemah, tapi karena lelah. Tidak lama setelah itu, Gin mendapati Atsushi tidak pernah datang ke kantor lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Mang Dazai masih boleh makan di warteg Mbah Fukuzawa? AWAS ADA… banyak. Episode ini harusnya tidak terlalu banyak _punch line_ -nya. Mohon maaf, sebelumnya ada revisi di ucapannya Oda... seharusnya bukan _sebelum Dazai masuk_ tapi _sebelum kamu (Atsushi) masuk._ Selamat membaca!

 **BUKAN SINEMA SORE**

 **Azab Fitnah dan Gemar Berburuk Sangka**

* * *

"Dazai ini tadi katanyo amuah bicara sarius," ujar seorang pria necis berkaca mata dengan dialek Minang sambil menatap sebuah warteg yang pintunya masih tertutup, "mangapo malah makan di siko?"

"Ango, jangan pakai bahasa kampung masing-masing lagi ah, kasihan yang baca nih," kata seorang pemuda bijak dengan kumis dan brewok tipis.

Sakaguchi Ango sepertinya tersinggung karena bahasa kebanggaannya tidak jadi debut, padahal di _chapter_ sebelumnya ada banyak bahasa yang mendapat bagian tampil.

"Halah, pante‒ "

"UDA ANGO MOHON BAHASANYA DIJAGA!" Buru-buru Dazai mencegah rekan kantornya mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa men _-trigger_ Mbah Fukuzawa untuk mengusir mereka dengan sapu lidi lagi seperti dulu.

"Iyo, iyo," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu warteg, "begini, Mang Dazai. Kalau kito mau bergosip soal rekan kantor kito, yo jangan makan di tampek yang banyak rekan kantor kito. Lagipula warung ini sepertinya masih tutup."

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka keras diikuti dengan aroma khas bumbu-bumbu masakan Tiongkok yang menusuk hidung. Odasaku bersin-bersin hebat sampai kucing-kucing yang sedang menunggu jatah makan siang mereka di warteg itu bubar semua.

"HAIYAAA INI WARTEG SUDAH BUKA HAA!" Ujar pria setengah baya berambut hitam dengan spatula di tangan yang membuka pintu itu dari dalam dengan semangat, dan semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok dipenuhi perban yang terkaget-kaget, "Hah? Ni orang Dazai, iyaa? Ingat Kokoh? Ingat? Harus ingat, dong!"

"Koh Mori!" Ekspresi Dazai di antara senang, terkejut, dan bingung, "Kokoh bukannya dulu dukun beranak di kampung?! Kok di sini? Mbah Fukuzawa mana?!"

"Sembarangan lu," jawabnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh dan mempersilakan para penglarisnya masuk, "Tempo hari wo dokter lha, sampai sekarang juga masih. Bedanya, sekarang wo dokter pribadinya si Mbah! Gara-gara lu orang nih, Mbah suka kumat darah tingginya. Jadinya gue kena sekalian bantu-bantu di ini warteg!"

Oh, pantas saja ada _tempelan_ seperti ini di kaca jendela warteg, batin Sakaguchi Ango. Normalnya, di kaca itu cuma ada stiker bertuliskan _Warteej Baharie : terima pesanan Rijstafel_ (waktu memesan stiker, Mbah Fukuzawa masih suka tercampur antara ejaan Indonesia dengan Belanda, makanya jadi _Warteej Baharie_ bukan _Warteg Bahari)._ Sekarang di bawahnya ada tulisan lain.

 _Terima Sedot WC dan Panggil Badut Sulap._

Eh, bukan selebaran liar itu maksudnya, tapi tulisan di bawahnya lagi.

 _BOEDOET WAS HERE –WILAYAH KEKUASAAN GENG KAPAK_

...bukan _graffiti_ di tembok bawahnya, agak ke atas lagi coba.

 _SEDIA : masakan Chainis Peranakan dan bubur kanton._

"Koh, ini seharusnya _chinese_ bukan _chainis_ ," ujar Ango yang punya profesi tambahan sebagai _grammar nazi._

"Koh, siaran ulang World Cup dong, Wakanda versus Sokovia nih semalem ketiduran," ujar Dazai ketika Kokoh Mori Oew Gai menyalakan televisi.

"Halah mending nonton Karma lha, sekarang ini episode artis TokTik ketahuan pakai susuk Nyi Blorong biar meet and greet-nya ramai, terus dia mau tobat biar ambulansnya pas meninggal nanti nggak bunyi tetew."

"Bentar dulu, kalian sadar nggak sih gara-gara kita chapter ini jadi kebanyakan filler kayak film Narto Syipuden : Road to One Piece," buru-buru Oda meluruskan tujuan mereka, "berhubung di anime aslinya aku cuma cameo, di movie-nya juga, aku sih senang-senang saja banyak muncul di sini… tapi kasihan pembaca yang nggak nge-fans sama aku."

Ketiganya saling pandang sementara Kokoh Mori menyiapkan es teh manis.

"Iya juga, harusnya 'kan karakter utama di _chapter_ ini tuh si Akutagawa," gumam Dazai manggut-manggut.

"Ah, aku indak suko samo anak itu, Dazai," ada kerutan halus di dahi Ango saat dia angkat bicara, "senga kali dia jadi orang. Bagaimano caronyo kau dulu didik dio pas masih jadi anak magang, hah?"

Bang Odasaku menaikkan kedua alisnya. Benar juga, kenapa dia hampir lupa itu, ya? Ia ingat, Dazai Osamu yang sudah cukup berpengalaman menjadi konsultan teknologi akhirnya ditugaskan untuk menjadi _mentor_ atau pendidik pada program magang Guildpedia beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ryuunosuke Akutagawa adalah satu-satunya _mentee_ Dazai yang memutuskan untuk kembali melamar pekerjaan di Guildpedia setelah masa magang dan kuliahnya selesai.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, dan aku sama sekali tidak menangkap tanda-tanda penyakit jiwa seperti itu dulu…"

"...karena dulu adiknya masih kuliah," sambung Odasaku membela pemuda itu, "dan belum melamar kerja ke sini. Kita semua 'kan baru tahu dia begitu sejak kasusnya si Katai yang malang itu."

Tayama Katai dulu satu angkatan dengan Dazai. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di satu lantai itu karena dia adalah _programmer_ terhandal di sana. Nasibnya pada waktu itu kurang lebih sama sialnya seperti Atsushi, yaitu mendapat tugas yang berkaitan dengan Gin, yang mana dalam hal ini, dia menjadi _mentor_ Gin yang magang di Guildpedia.

Bedanya, Ryuunosuke belum seterang-terangan ini dalam melancarkan aksinya. Membuntuti hanya dari jauh saja, mengawasi juga tidak sampai menegur galak di depan orang banyak. Saksi mata juga belum banyak. Pada waktu itu belum ada juga si _lambe turah_ Edogawa Ranpo dan duo _stalker_ pengikutnya (sebut saja mereka _the-holy-but-unholy-trinity-programmers_ ) yang kini memegang peran penting sebagai sumber resmi dan terpercaya segala gosip kantor (secara tidak sengaja, sebenarnya, karena dia lebih sering membeberkan fakta dan konfirmasi saja dari segala gosip yang ditanyakan kepadanya).

Pemuda berkaca mata itu cuma punya Dazai Osamu dan Kunikida Doppo sebagai _back up,_ atau setidaknya teman curhat. Maklum, ia kurang bisa bergaul. Terkenal sih terkenal, tapi orang-orang kantor cuma mendatanginya kalau ada keperluan saja.

Tidak lama setelah masa magang Gin selesai, pemuda itu _resign_ dari Guildpedia.

"Setahuku juga nih ya," Dazai menerawang, "alasan Katai keluar itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus dia, Gin, dan monster kecil itu. Dia memang mencari tempat kerja yang ada PS4-nya, bisa work from home dan boleh pajang poster waifunya di kubikal."

Beberapa kantor _start up_ memang menyediakan sarana hiburan bagi pekerjanya mulai dari meja ping-pong, Wi-Fi nonstop, makanan gratis, PS4, hingga XBox. _Ini nih enaknya lulusan komputer, hehe._

"Itu bisa sebenarnya kalau dia mau nego sama manager-nya, lagian main PS4 mah numpang di pos satpamnya Pak Hirotsu aja sih," sebut Odasaku agak bingung, "eh tapi kalau poster gatau deh, gara-gara ledekan bau bawang itu bos kita juga jadi benci perjepangan..."

"Eh, tapi si Katai itu bukannya sekarang sudah mapan?" Ujar Ango, "Dulu kau yang menunjukkan foto Katai yang terbaru. Itu tuh, yang dia kerja di Gogolgle, yang kantornya di Silikonpaley. Widih, _berak duit_ tuh orang pasti."

"Koh Mori, pesanan kita kok dari tadi belum diantar sih?" Odasaku memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan perutnya terlebih dahulu, terutama karena waktu tiga menit mereka untuk _cameo_ sudah hampir habis.

"Yaa lu orang 'kan belum pada pesen, malah ghibahin anak orang melulu siang-siang."

"Anaknya Dazai ini, Koh, gapapa diomongin."

"Cuih, sembrangangan. Alergi aing mah."

Akhirnya kertas memo kosong yang dari tadi menganggur terisi oleh nama-nama makanan yang hendak dipesan mereka bertiga. Kira-kira, sebenarnya diskusi serius apa yang dimaksud Ango dari awal tadi sekali? Entahlah. Apa pun itu pasti seharusnya tidak jauh dari membicarakan eks- _mentee_ Dazai yang unik itu, yang mana sekarang ini tengah termenung sendiri menerawang jendela besar _pantry_ dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung perkantoran.

Akhir-akhir ini, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dibuat pusing oleh klien yang banyak mau. Sedikit-sedikit _meeting_ , sedikit-sedikit minta tambah _requirement_. Belum lagi, sekarang ia mendapatkan beban tambahan, yaitu mendidik seorang konsultan magang baru. Bertambah dua kali lipat rasanya laporan-laporan yang harus ia buat.

Sepiring biskuit bergambar harimau diletakkan di samping kopi Portbucks-nya. Ryuunosuke langsung memicing sinis.

"Kak Akutagawa tadi belum makan."

"Aku puasa Senin-Kamis."

"Ini hari Rabu."

"...terserah, aku tidak mau makan itu."

Konsultan magang yang meletakkan biskuit itu bernama Higuchi Ichiyou. Seperti biasa, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas setiap kali berusaha beramah-tamah kepada _mentor_ -nya ini. Bukan, dia tidak ada niat untuk menjilat atau apa, hanya ingin menjadi peserta program magang yang baik dan membentuk _chemistry_ yang baik dengan orang kantor. Sama Pak Satpam Hirotsu juga dia baik, kok, biar boleh pinjam PS4-nya juga.

Kalau bukan karena bujukan Dazai Osamu dan dua kroninya, Kunikida Doppo sebagai _manager_ proyek Akutagawa Ryuunosuke takkan sampai hati memilihnya sebagai _mentor_ anak malang itu. Sebenarnya, hal ini diatur demi kemaslahatan semua umat. Sebagai konsultan yang mengurus hubungan bisnis dengan klien, Dazai tidak ingin masalah pribadi Ryuunosuke membuat kinerja Atsushi memburuk, terutama karena aplikasi yang dibutuhkan oleh kliennya itu dibuat oleh Atsushi dan Gin. Sementara itu, proyek yang tengah digarap tim Kunikida sangat mengharuskan para konsultan dan analisnya untuk bekerja ekstra, sehingga ia ingin Ryuunosuke lebih fokus lagi dalam bekerja.

Dengan kata lain, tujuan utama dari ditunjuknya Ryuunosuke menjadi _mentor_ adalah agar ia sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk bentrok dengan Atsushi.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana caranya mereka bertengkar gara-gara Gin lagi apabila Atsushi sendiri tidak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya di kantor? Kalau dihitung-hitung, sepertinya sudah dua bulan lebih tas _laptop_ dengan gantungan kunci boneka macan putih kecil itu tidak tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Gin juga tidak pernah lagi terlihat mengontak pemuda itu via _chat._

Ya, tentu saja, hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah laki-laki mana pun yang _mengganggu_ si adik. Akan tetapi, cuma ada satu laki-laki yang secara tidak langsung berhasil membuatnya sakit hati, takut, sekaligus merasa terancam dan benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _Selamat, Ryuu. Kau berhasil membuatku kecewa."_

Laki-laki itu membuat eks _mentor_ yang selalu menjadi panutannya tega mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Ia baru saja sampai di kantor ketika laki-laki berkaca mata itu pergi, diikuti oleh sang _mentor_ berbalut perban yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa mengejarnya. Kalau ia tahu bahwa Dazai akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia tak akan pernah memilih untuk menghampirinya. Gosipnya adalah laki-laki itu mundur dari kantor setelah selesai mendidik Gin, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu penyebab aslinya kenapa (kecuali Dazai dan Ryuunosuke sendiri, mungkin).

Tentu saja ia tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi –apalagi cuma karena orang seperti Atsushi.

"Orang itu sudah tidak pernah mengganggumu lagi, Gin?" Tanya Ryuunosuke ketika ia pulang kantor bersama adiknya ke rumah.

"Kurasa dia tidak pernah datang ke kantor."

"Tidak pernah menghubungimu juga?"

"Kalau dia menghubungiku, Kakak 'kan pasti tahu."

Benar juga, batin Ryuunosuke. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kontrol penuh atas ponsel adiknya. Setiap kali _chat_ atau _mail_ dari Atsushi muncul, pasti selalu dia yang membacanya pertama kali. Entah sudah sejak kapan tidak ada pesan masuk lagi dari anak itu, yang ada hanya dari laki-laki lain, teman perempuannya, _official account for shitposting_ dan _bot_.

Omong-omong soal _chat,_ ternyata sedari tadi ponsel Ryuunosuke dipenuhi _chat_ masuk. Pemiliknya tidak sadar karena sibuk menyetir dan berpikir, sehingga ponsel itu dibiarkan saja di _dashboard_. Ketika Gin ingin memberi tahu hal ini kepada kakaknya, tiba-tiba ponselnya sendiri bergetar.

"Halo, Kak Dazai? Ada apa?"

" _Sore, Gin. Bisa tolong suruh kakakmu mengecek ponselnya? Penting sekali, nih. Kasihanilah Kunikida."_

"Dari HP Kakak ini saja, Kak, sekarang HP-ku kukasih ke kakakku, ya."

" _Aku sedang tidak bersama Kunikida, dia barusan menghubungi via_ chat _."_

"Kak, minggir dulu yuk," pinta Gin akhirnya setelah Dazai mengakhiri panggilan, "itu Kakak sepertinya dari tadi ditelepon Mas Kunikida."

"Hah?"

"Minggir dulu, Kak, 'kan tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel sambil menyetir. Berhenti."

Ia menurut. Wah, ternyata benar kata Gin. Ada sekitar dua puluh _missed call_ dari Kunikida dan lima puluh _chat_ bertulisan huruf P besar. Buru-buru Ryuunosuke mengangkat panggilan ketika nama _Mgr. Kunikida Doppo_ muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang menyetir –"

Kira-kira ada tiga menit kurang Gin mendengar pegawai senior itu mencak-mencak sambil memberikan instruksi penting kepada kakaknya, yang hanya memberikan anggukan plus _ya_ pelan sebagai respon. Setelah panggilan berakhir, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang sambil terhenyak pada kursinya.

Jadi, dari tadi sebenarnya Kunikida memintanya ikut menemui klien mereka di Portbucks. Lagi-lagi rapat dadakan, si klien meminta negosiasi ulang soal harga _software_ yang hendak mereka kembangkan. Dia tidak bisa lanjut mengantar Gin karena lokasinya berlawanan dengan rumah mereka.

Setelah debat pendek, Ryuunosuke setuju dengan keputusan Gin pulang diantar Fyo-Jek, sementara ia mengambil arah balik ke Portbucks.

Baru pada pukul delapan lewat diskusi alot itu berakhir. Susah memang, berurusan dengan klien yang kurang paham teknologi! Minta tambah fitur ini, mau _enhance_ ini-itu dan lain-lain, tetapi harga tidak boleh mahal-mahal. Mana orangnya satu kampung halaman dengan Kunikida di daerah Toba, kira-kira satu jam habis untuk membicarakan marga masing-masing. Kalau kata Kunikida sih, semacam _breaking the ice_. Masalahnya, itu Ryuunosuke dan Higuchi yang telinganya _breaking slowly_ lantaran tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa mereka. Apalagi dua-duanya "cuma" ngobrol santai tapi terdengar seperti marah-marah.

Rapat berakhir dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan untuk kedua belah pihak.

"Kak Akutagawa mau pulang?" Tanya Higuchi setelah Kunikida meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tengah beres-beres.

"Aku ingin makan malam dulu."

"Wah, pas sekali, Kak," Higuchi terlihat bersemangat, "dari sini ke Jalan Yoko Malioborohama dekat, lho. Di sana banyak makanan, Kak. Terutama I Am Gepreck Steinbeck tuh, insya Allah pedasnya bikin lidah rontok Kak!"

 _Jalan Yoko Malioborohama?_ Tiba-tiba tangannya jadi dingin lantaran ia teringat dengan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin ia bayangkan kembali. Cuma Atsushi yang pernah menyebut-nyebut nama jalan aneh itu kepadanya. Ah, rasanya jadi ingat masa lalu.

"...aku mau cari KFC saja."

"Kouyou Fried Chicken sih nggak ada Kak di dekat sini."

Ryuunosuke berpikir keras, "Hmm, Lunch Rush Cafeteria?"

"Kak, itu dari anime sebelah."

"Ya sudah deh, Restoran Yukihira pasti ada 'kan," ia menghela napas.

"Kak, itu juga dari anime lain," Higuchi tertawa, "kenapa sih nggak mau makan di sana? Itu bukan perkampungan kumuh, kok. Ya sudah Kak, aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Higuchi memang belum melihat sisi lain Ryuunosuke, jadi wajar saja kalau dia sangat antusias menjalani program magang ini. Apalagi, baginya, Ryuunosuke tidak terlalu buruk. Walau ia tidak banyak bicara, setiap pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya pasti selesai dengan baik. Dari _segi visual_ juga lumayan, badannya ramping dan dia tidak suka cengar-cengir. Perempuan suka laki-laki _cool_ yang matanya tajam seperti dia, 'kan.

Padahal, di timnya sendiri Ryuunosuke mendapat julukan GGS dari para senior seproyeknya –sebut saja Kunikida si _manager_ , Ranpo, Poe, dan Oguri yang sering disebut sebagai _the_ - _holy-but-unholy-trinity-programmers_ , juga Kajii si _business analyst_ serba bisa. Mereka semua sudah tahu Ryuunosuke luar-dalam sampai ke ukuran celana dalamnya.

Tenang, itu cuma terminologi (tapi kalau mau, trio _holy programmers_ dengan senang hati akan menyelami lautan _big data_ di _deepweb_ demi mendapatkan informasi itu).

Oh iya –GGS. Itu singkatan, sebenarnya, bukan karena tim Kunikida suka nonton sinetron. Artinya Ganteng-Ganteng _Siscon_ (terima kasih kepada Oguri yang membuat sebutan ini secara spontan). Bisa juga jadi Ganteng-Ganteng Somplak, seperti kata Ranpo, atau Ganteng-Ganteng _Syaithonirrojim_ (yang artinya _setan yang terkutuk_ , begitu kata Poe yang hobi mendalami kitab berbagai agama).

Seandainya cara ia melindungi adiknya tidak seekstrim itu, sebenarnya ia tidak bersalah, bukan? Sampai menguasai ponselnya segala –itu berlebihan dan mengganggu si adik main _game_ Bunggomayoi. Mending kalau tangannya punya jimat untuk _gacha_.

Yang membuat Gin bingung adalah kenapa Ryuu cuma membuka _chat_ masuk dari Atsushi, padahal ada beberapa pria lain yang menghubunginya. _Chat_ dari Dazai, misalnya, yang jelas-jelas mengajaknya bertemu (untuk urusan pekerjaan, tapi). Itu tidak dibuka oleh Ryuu. Ada juga _chat_ dari Katai, padahal, yang dulu benar-benar dibenci oleh sang kakak. Meski Katai sekarang sudah sukses di Gogolgle, tetapi ia masih mau membantu Gin menyelesaikan _error_ pada pekerjaannya.

Ryuunosuke meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran Portbucks dengan harapan ada makan malam yang dapat dinikmatinya di Jalan Yoko Malioborohama.

Biasanya, udara malam terasa dingin sampai ia harus memakai jaket, tetapi tidak di sepanjang jalan ini. Ia merasa agak menyesal tidak meninggalkan jaketnya di mobil. Pasar seni, ya, batinnya sambil melihat sekeliling dan menenteng jaket hitamnya di lengan kiri.

Tempat itu sepertinya memang didesain untuk menjadi daya tarik pada malam hari. Di atas kepalanya, lentera-lentera cantik digantung berbaris sedemikian rupa. Dinding-dinding kosong penuh oleh mural. Pedagang-pedagang di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan menjajakan segala jenis barang mulai dari pakaian hingga hiasan buatan tangan. Setelah menyeberangi perempatan, barulah ia sampai ke barisan tempat makan.

Ia berpapasan dengan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya, hendak menyeberang ke jalan yang baru saja ia lewati. Kedua, tidak, ketiganya spontan berhenti lantaran terkejut.

"Nakajima?"

"A –Akuta… gawa?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan kemeja putih yang biasa dipakainya di kantor. Paduan celana batik dan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang terbuka risletingnya plus kaus _chibi_ macan gratis dari WWF memberikan kesan sangat santai seakan baru bangun tidur, terutama karena ia memakai sandal jepit. Tangan kanannya membawa kembang gula merah muda yang masih hangat, sementara tangan kirinya –

"Cie, mantan mentee-ku yang akhirnya punya mentee! Apa kabar, Ryuu? Sehat? Jahat nih, kok yang dipanggil Atsushi saja, aku tidak..."

–ada di genggaman jari-jari Dazai Osamu yang masih memakai setelan rapi kantornya.

"K –Kak Dazai…? Aku –sehat, ya… bukan begitu..."

Rasanya Ryuunosuke ingin lari ke mobil dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

Atsushi sendiri sangat terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan mereka –ia tidak mau menatap Ryuunosuke.

"Kunikida bagaimana akhirnya?" Dazai kembali bertanya dengan ceria, "Ada-ada saja, kau. Gara-gara kau tidak merespon, dia sepanik itu tahu, apalagi Ranpo dan Kajii kerjanya meledek dia saja."

"Baik –semua baik saja," sejenak memandang Dazai, ia tidak tahan untuk kembali menatap iris heterokromia yang sedari tadi menghindar terus, "kau ke mana saja, Atsushi?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget dan berdiri lebih merapat dengan Dazai.

"Aku –"

"Kami habis beli cilok, nih," ujar Dazai sambil menunjukkan plastik bening berisi bola-bola bundar putih plus saus kacang di tangan kirinya yang bebas, "sudah itu mau cari seblak ceker, batagor, cilung, sama es dawet. Atsushi lagi ngidam kembang gula, jadi sekalian saja kubelikan."

Langsung muncul guratan merah muda di pipi Atsushi yang mendadak salah tingkah, "Dih, Kang Dazai! Ngaco!"

"Oke," suara Ryuunosuke terdengar tertahan ketika ia memilih untuk lanjut berjalan, "aku… kurasa –mau pulang. Sampai jumpa."

"Yah, harusnya kau makan dulu, Ryuu!" Ujar Dazai seiring keduanya berpisah, "Cobalah I Am Gepreck Steinbeck di dekat lampu merah! Dijamin lidahmu rontok! Yuk, Atsushi."

Tidak terdengar lagi suara celotehan Dazai yang disusul tawa canggung Atsushi di balik punggungnya.

Jadi, ketika Dazai menghubunginya gara-gara Kunikida tadi, dia sedang bersama Atsushi, ya. Sepulang kantor, mumi hidup itu langsung menemuinya di rumahnya, mungkin. Lalu, mereka jalan-jalan malam di pasar seni berburu _street food_. Jalannya dekat-dekat, lagi. Di depan mata Ryuunosuke tadi mereka juga berpegangan tangan terang-terangan, 'kan?

Okesip.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Ryuunosuke berharap rasa berat dan mencekik yang mendadak muncul di dalam dadanya juga pergi bersama karbondioksida dan uap air dari sistem pernapasannya.

" _Sayang, opo kowe krungu… jerite atiku, mengharap engkau kembali…"_

Iya kembali sih memang kembali, batin Ryuunosuke mengelus dada, _tapi kembalinya ke pelukan orang lain_.

" _Sayang, nganti memutih rambutku… ra bakal luntur tresnoku…"_

"Permisi Mas, numpang ngamen… galaunya nanti aja Mas… request lagu boleh Mas..."

Oh iya, namanya juga pasar seni, pasti ada yang begini-beginian… tanpa disadarinya ternyata sudah ada beberapa pengamen dengan berbagai macam alat musik mengelilinginya.

"Nggak ada recehan," buru-buru Ryuunosuke pergi.

"Yaudah Mas duit gede aja gak apa-apa kok…"

"Nggak ada juga," Ryuunosuke bohong sambil jalan cepat-cepat. Duh, Portbucks masih jauh, ya?

"Kalau kartu kredit ada Mas? Mas? Fyo-Pay deh Mas ato Gogolcoin! Mas jangan kabur hooi! Hoi, Mas! JANCOG!"

Si pengamen yang barusan bicara kasar tiba-tiba kepalanya tergetok sandal jepit yang melayang dari salah satu angkringan. Kesal, dia menghampiri angkringan sumber sandal tersebut –yang ternyata seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata biru metalik yang seram.

Satu meja dengannya adalah pria lain yang rambutnya hitam diikat, "Haiyaa, lu kalau ngomong jelek begitu lagi nanti digetok Mbah lagi, lha… Mbah, jangan begitu lhaa ini bukan di warteg. Kita 'kan lagi nge-date ini."

"Mijn God, Ik lupa."

"Nggak apa-apa lha, asal jangan lupakan Kokoh di sini."

Satu jarinya menunjuk daerah jantung si Mbah yang menahan malu.

Adegan ini membuat para pengamen terjangkit muntaber.

Sementara itu, Ryuunosuke dari tadi sudah duduk kembali di balik kemudi mobilnya yang masih belum menyala. Dia bingung. Apa yang terjadi sih, sebenarnya, dengan dia sendiri. Dengan Atsushi juga. Dengan Dazai juga, yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, dia bingung kenapa kejadian tadi terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, dan semakin banyak ia melihatnya dalam memorinya, semakin sesak rasanya sampai ingin berteriak saja.

Apa Atsushi juga mundur dari kantor tanpa ia mengetahui?

Kalau memang ia mundur, lalu kenapa? Mereka teman saja bukan. Tahu nama masing-masing juga baru sebulan, karena dua bulan setelahnya Atsushi tidak pernah ke kantor lagi. Bertemu juga mereka tidak saling sapa, sampai kali terakhir mereka berpapasan di _pantry_ juga Atsushi selalu menunduk sementara Ryuunosuke tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Kalau memang Atsushi sekarang bersama Dazai, _lalu kenapa?_

 _Aku tidak suka itu._

Ah, jadi begitu, pikirnya sendiri. Ia tidak _suka_ melihat Atsushi dengan Dazai, bukan? Jelas. Curang sekali dia diperhatikan seperti itu, sementara Dazai terang-terangan _kecewa_ dengannya.

 _Bukan begitu._

Masih tidak mengerti dengan isi kepalanya sendiri, Ryuunosuke menatap keluar jendela mobilnya tanpa fokus dengan apa-apa. Sekali lagi, lidahnya mendecak kecil. Kedua tangannya memegang setir, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyalakan mobilnya.

" _Kakak? Masih ketemu klien?"_

Buru-buru ia membuka ponselnya karena ada pesan masuk dari Gin.

" _Sudah selesai, kenapa?"_

Adiknya membalas cepat sekali.

" _Aku mau nitip beliin I Am Gepreck Steinbeck, Kak. Yang di dekat pasar seni. Level sepuluh."_

Ryuunosuke membanting ponselnya sampai keluar menembus kaca depan mobil.

* * *

 **EPISODE BONUS**

 **Jejaring Informasi**

"Halo, Mas Edgar… sehat, Mas? Tumben ke pantry. Mau saya bikinin kopi? Pucet banget deh kayak enggak pernah tidur dari lahir."

"...um Mbak siapa, ya? –Eh maksud saya, nggak usah, Mbak. Saya bentar lagi pergi nih, ada kerjaan."

"Santai aja Mas, gapapa gapapa saya sekalian mau nanya penting. Cuma Mas Edgar yang bisa bantu saya nih..."

"Waduh, ada apa nih Mbak?"

"Itu lho Mas, katanya Pak Direktur selingkuh sama Mbak Alcott ya? Minggu lalu Pak Direktur 'kan nge-share foto dia lagi ke taman biawak sama si Mbak gatelan itu. Idih."

"...wah, itu saya nggak tahu Mbak…"

"Yah beneran nih? Mas Edgar, kalo gitu tolong tanyain Mas Ranpo sama Mas Oguri dong… 'kan masnya pinter nyari tahu nih. Bilang Mas Ranpo, tetangga saya baru balik dari Turki bawa oleh-oleh coklat kodok lima kilo. Ntar saya bawain."

 _Semua orang kalo ketemu gue ato si Oguri bawaannya nitip minta nanya gosip melulu dah, kesel._

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Haiii ketemu lagi terima kasih banyak udah baca chapter ini :'D thanks banget buat Fyoyaran lagi yang kali ini langsung terjun ngasih revisi omaygat sumpah aq seneng banget astaga wkwkwkwk

BTW GAIS REVIEW-NYA MAKASIH BANGET :'D ga nyangka bakal menghibur lho sumpah. Apalagi pas nulis beneran lagi kebawa situasi sinetron ahahahaha XD dan kalau ada logat atau bahasa yang salah mohon dimaafkan ya berhubung itu belajarnya kilat :')

Ohiya, dua chapter cukup 'kan? :v


	3. Jodoh Pasti Bertemu

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs dan semua _franchise_ yang disebutkan di sini bukan punya _Author!_

 **Ringkasan**

Setelah Atsushi absen lama sekali dari kantor, akhirnya dia dan Ryuunosuke kembali bertatap muka! Sebenarnya _chapter_ ini pendek, jadi panjang gara-gara banyak cerita bonus. Awas ada Shin Soukoku dan berbagai _pairing_ lainnya. Selamat membaca!

 **BUKAN SINEMA SORE**

 **Jodoh Pasti Bertemu**

* * *

"Nakajima?"

"Hah," laki-laki yang disapanya terlihat terkejut dan mengerjap beberapa kali, "oh –Aku… Akutagawa… 'kan?"

"...bukan, kau Atsushi, dan aku Akutagawa."

"...aku tahu, tadi itu aku harusnya menyebut namamu dengan terbata-bata kalau di naskah fanfiksi ini, jadi aku-nya tersebut dua kali."

"...apaan sih anjir…"

Genap satu tahun keduanya tidak saling bertukar kata, akhirnya tidak sengaja dipertemukan di salah satu meja di Portbucks malam hari. Waktu itu, Ryuunosuke hanya berniat merampok kopi promosi Tumbler Day yang dengan harga sama boleh ambil kopi sebanyak-banyaknya sesuai ukuran tempat minum yang dibawa pelanggan. Kalau bukan karena Gin yang meliriknya sinis terus-menerus di rumah, ia akan bersikeras membawa ember sekalian sebagai tempat minumnya.

Eh lupa, seharusnya _chapter_ bonus ini tidak ada adegan bercandanya. Lanjut ya.

"Ah –tidak ada meja lagi, ya?" Ujar Atsushi yang canggung sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan Portbucks, "Maaf, aku… sebentar, aku sebentar lagi pergi kok –"

Dia bohong, pikir Ryuunosuke langsung saat melihat meja Atsushi. Selain buku catatan yang terbuka, alat tulis, dan _vanilla latte_ yang diminum sedikit demi sedikit, ada _laptop_ dengan berpuluh-puluh _tab_ di jendela _browser_ -nya. Wih, VPN-nya aktif. Satu per satu jendela _browser_ ditutup Atsushi, lalu tampak tulisan-tulisan berbahasa aneh di _software_ untuk menulis kodingan –

"Nakajima, tidak perlu," katanya buru-buru, "aku memang –"

"Tunggu, laptop-ku ini memang suka lambat –"

"Nakajima, begini– aku mau bicara denganmu."

Tangan pucatnya mencegah Atsushi menutup _laptop_. Keduanya saling tatap sebentar, sebelum Atsushi menoleh sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Dari bentuk rambut dan tebal lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata lelahnya, Ryuunosuke langsung mendapat kesan bahwa Atsushi tidak pernah tidur cukup. Pakaiannya terlihat lebih longgar seakan-akan Atsushi kehilangan berat badan cukup banyak. Caranya memandang juga tidak bersemangat seperti dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Pintanya pelan, "Cuma sebentar."

"Soal Gin?"

"Bukan –"

"Lalu?"

Ryuunosuke terdiam dan menelan ludah. Benar juga. Gara-gara Atsushi yang terlihat kacau dan sangat tidak nyaman bahkan dari caranya membalas tatapan, dia jadi lupa 'kan mau bicara apa!

"Akutagawa...?"

"Aku –umm," dia berusaha mencari topik yang wajar, "tidak pernah melihatmu lagi… di kantor. Sekarang ini, kau seperti tidak pernah tidur."

"Hah?" Satu alis Atsushi naik disertai ekspresi bingung, "Aku… tidur kok, kalau sempat. Tiga hari ini aku ngebut main Final Fantasy XXV, hehehe."

"...kalau sempat?" Mata Ryuunosuke memicing.

"Yah –dapat gaji besar membuat aku khilaf beli game banyak," ia melengos ke arah lain dengan malu, "pagi sampai sore 'kan aku ngoding aplikasi klien, kadang sampai malam –belum lagi kalau tiba-tiba deadline maju, astaga. Pas lagi ngejar DDLC sama Mysthicc Messenger itu aku tidak tidur berapa hari, ya –"

"Nakajima, selama ini kau tidak pernah masuk kantor gara-gara main game?" Ryuunosuke hampir menggebrak meja.

Atsushi tertawa hambar. Melihatnya seperti itu, pemuda yang terbatuk di depannya jadi kesal –seharusnya ia tidak perlu memaksakan tawa seperti itu apalagi untuk pertanyaan yang sepertinya tak ingin ia jawab ini.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu, serius?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kali ini, sepasang mata kuning-lembayung itu menatapnya penuh kesedihan yang berusaha ditutupinya dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Lucu sekali. Padahal, tim kamu itu sumber utama gosip, tapi kenapa kamu malah tidak tahu apa-apa…"

"Ada apa, Nakajima?"

"Jadi," ia menarik napas panjang sambil meneguk _vanilla latte_ , "ketika kita, umm, bertengkar di mobilmu –astaga, sudah lama sekali, ya?– ternyata ada yang mendengar. Lalu, siapapun orang itu, dia bertanya ke Kak Ranpo. Minta konfirmasi. Yah –kau tahu sendiri dia dan teman-temannya itu bagaimana… "

Ryuunosuke mengernyit bingung. Dia tahu kalau Ranpo dan dua temannya memang ibarat Gogolgle kantor kalau soal gosip, lalu kenapa dengan Atsushi?

"...lalu, dalam waktu dua minggu semua orang di lantai kita tahu kalau aku –aku, yah– gay. Kabar ini sampai ke project manager-ku yang homophobic… jadi dia sangat setuju ketika aku meminta izin untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku di rumah. Aku cuma datang setiap hari Jumat untuk laporan progress atau ketika ada keperluan dengan klien. Setiap kali bertemu denganku, project manager-ku yang itu selalu menyemprot seluruh tubuhnya dengan alkohol pembersih dan jaga jarak minimal lima meter _._ "

Aduh, drama kantor memang lebih mantap dari drama ojek _online_ , batin Ryuunosuke. Pantas saja ia terlihat tertekan. Berani taruhan, semua _game_ yang dimainkannya itu sekedar hiburan tempat berlari dari kenyataan sesaat sebelum kembali stres _ngoding_ lagi. Tekanan tidak penting dari si _project manager_ juga, Ryuunosuke bisa membayangkannya. Di depan Atsushi dia cukup mengangguk simpatik saja, tidak sampai tega komentar seperti itu.

"Tunggu dulu, tapi Dazai –"

"Ah, Mang Dazai 'kan memang tebal muka," tawa pendek Atsushi sama sekali tidak terdengar menyenangkan, "lagipula kalau orang hebat seperti dia, si project manager-ku selalu mau toleransi… dia sudah diganti dengan orang yang lebih baik, kok, tapi aku sudah lebih nyaman kerja di rumah."

"Tidak, maksudku," lagi-lagi tenggorokan Ryuunosuke jadi terasa kering, "kau dulu _dengan_ dia, 'kan? Kau mengerti –ya, apa aku salah?"

Atsushi menghela napas panjang. Dari sudut matanya seperti ada rasa sendu tertahan. Sekali lagi, ia meminum sedikit _vanilla latte_ yang tersisa.

"Boro-boro lanjut, Akutagawa," gumamya sambil melirik lantai, "dua minggu didekati, eh dia kepincut klien blasteran Prancis. Pulang meeting, kencan wine-tasting. Aku wong cilik bisa apa… aku 'kan bisanya kerja, kerja, kerja. Wis lilo, aku kudu nrimo."

Sedih sekali. Alexa, tolong putarkan _Despacito_ , oke.

Ryuunosuke tidak memberikan respon. Ia dari tadi hanya menatap Atsushi sambil memroses semua yang dikatakan olehnya dalam kepalanya. Jadi begitu ya, kenapa Atsushi tidak pernah muncul lagi di kantor. Omong-omong soal Dazai...

 _Dazai sudah melakukan apa saja kepadanya dalam dua minggu tadi? Apakah Atsushi terluka fisik? Apakah Dazai meninggalkan tanda lain_ –mendadak muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala pemuda berambut hitam yang menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan semuanya. Santai saja dong, Ryuunosuke, dia terlalu serius memikirkan hal itu dan tanpa disadari, ia mengamati sekujur kulit Atsushi yang tampak mulai dari dahi, bibir, leher, hingga jari-jarinya. Benar sekali –dia sedang mencari _jejak_ dari Dazai pada Atsushi.

Lama-lama Atsushi jadi rikuh dipandangi seperti itu.

"Lho, aku jadi curhat ini," buru-buru ia memaksakan sebuah senyum kembali sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "maaf, maaf. Jadi, kamu ada perlu apa?"

"Oh," sepasang mata gelap itu seakan-akan baru ditarik dari lamunan panjang, "ya… tidak apa-apa. Hah, dasar Dazai, ya. Makanya dari dulu dia tidak pernah dapat mentee cewek."

Keduanya saling pandang, tetapi tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Kali ini giliran Atsushi yang mencoba menilik Ryuunosuke dari penampilannya. Dia terlihat rapi dengan kemeja abu-abu dan jaket hitam yang biasa ia kenakan. Sorot matanya juga masih lurus. Tadi dia sempat terlihat ragu-ragu dan bingung ketika mengatakan ingin bicara, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Akan tetapi, tatapannya seram sekali seiring ia melihat Atsushi –sepertinya pemuda itu gusar, marah, geram, meski bukan kepada Atsushi.

Dibandingkan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, kali ini Ryuunosuke terlampau sering menelusuri Atsushi dengan sorot matanya bahkan ketika keduanya tidak ada yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Seperti sekarang, misalnya. Pandangan Ryuunosuke terpaku pada matanya seolah sudah puas menelusuri kulitnya yang tampak, kali ini ia ingin menembus ke dalam pikiran Atsushi.

"Omong-omong, kamu sepertinya tidak mungkin memanggilku hanya untuk mendengar curhatanku saja," ujar Atsushi sambil tersenyum.

Oh, wow. Ajaib. _Dia tersenyum sungguhan. Lihat sudut bibirnya? Kali ini bukan memaksakan diri seperti sebelumnya. Cara dia mengerjap? Cara dia membalas tatapanmu?_

Biasanya dari dulu mereka ini kalau ketemu selalu bertengkar, iya 'kan? Hampir tidak ada jeda-jeda seperti sekarang, apalagi dengan Ryuunosuke yang mengutarakan prasangka buruknya. Kini Atsushi masih tersenyum menunggu lawan bicaranya memberikan jawaban, masih dengan tatapan langsung ke arah matanya.

"Ya, kau tidak salah," jawab Ryuunosuke akhirnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dan memberikannya kepada Atsushi. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda itu untuk membukanya.

"Masya Allah," ujar Atsushi gembira sambil mengeluarkan kertas tebal dengan huruf-huruf perak dari dalam amplop, "Akutagawa, kamu mau menikah? Sela –"

"Bukan aku, tapi adikku, coba dibaca lagi."

"Iya, di sini tulisannya _Akutagawa_ _dan Tayama_ –oh, kamu benar. Hehe, maafkan aku –tunggu dulu, ini tempatnya beneran di sini, nih? Gila, pakai duit siapa kamu buat bayar sewanya?! Kamu tidak sampai menjual rumahmu 'kan?! Aku kok tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu dan Gin sekaya ini…."

Tanpa sadar, Ryuunosuke tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pendek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada –ini membuat Atsushi mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan ikut tertawa. Keduanya duduk lebih rileks, Ryuunosuke mulai meminum kopinya sendiri yang dari tadi didiamkan saja.

 _Kalau itu yang dia sebut dengan senyum, menurutku itu namanya seringai meledek,_ pikir Atsushi sambil mendengus menahan tawa _._

Hei. Berbagi tawa seperti ini rasanya cukup untuk melepaskan beban berat bernama masa lalu yang selalu membayangi masing-masing dari mereka, terutama sejarah mereka tidak pernah baik. Entah kenapa, Ryuunosuke benar-benar merasa lega hanya dengan melihat Atsushi sekarang ini, yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum (dan cuma kepadanya). Apalagi dia juga menjelaskan soal hubungannya dengan Dazai yang sempat membuat dunia Ryuunosuke _gonjang-ganjing_.

"Datang ya," katanya setengah memerintah, "pakai baju rapi. Aku tidak ingin ada tamu yang datang pakai hoodie di pernikahan adikku."

"Aku cuma mau datang kalau ada zuppa soup dan I Am Gepreck Steinbeck," ujar Atsushi pura-pura merajuk, maunya sih meledek Ryuunosuke yang dulu seperti orang gila kalau ada perkara terkait adiknya (tapi takut dia malah tak dibolehkan datang ke pernikahan Gin). Dia benar-benar penasaran, orang seperti apa yang bisa membuat Ryuunosuke merelakan Gin. Dia cuma pernah dengar nama Tayama dari Mang Dazai dan Bang Oda.

"Kalau kau mau makan di sana sekarang, ayo," Ryuunosuke mengangguk yakin, "aku juga ingin makan malam."

"Akutagawa –aku cuma bercanda, ya ampun, tidak usah serius begitu," Atsushi menggeleng sambil menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapannya, "selamat atas adikmu, ya. Nanti aku akan datang, kok –sudah ah."

Ryuunosuke bersikeras, "Aku yang traktir."

Pupil Atsushi melebar mendengar kata _traktir_ meski ia menggeleng lagi, "Jangan repot-repot."

"Kita naik mobilku."

"Aduh, Akutagawa –"

"Setelah itu kita ke mall dekat kantor, ada Midnight Sale, dan aku akan memilihkan setelan untukmu datang ke pernikahan Gin."

"Akutagawa, serius deh, itu tidak perlu, nanti aku jalan sendiri deh terus beli –"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu jalan dengan orang lain lagi, Nakajima."

Ekspresi Atsushi berubah jadi campur aduk antara heran, tidak percaya, kaget, dan ingin tertawa. Kok tiba-tiba nyambung ke situ, sih? Ryuunosuke masih menatapnya langsung ke mata, bedanya kali ini ia jadi lebih dekat.

Tunggu dulu –tadi itu 'kan mereka cuma berjabat tangan, tapi kenapa sekarang Ryuunosuke menggenggam kedua tangannya?

"Umm –Akutagawa, tanganku," katanya pelan sambil melirik ke arah lain. Maunya sih menepis langsung, tapi nanti terjadi keributan.

"Aku juga tidak mau melihat tanganmu dipegang-pegang orang lain," Ryuunosuke bicara dengan wajah serius.

"Terus kamu ini ngapain?" Ujar Atsushi agak keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, "Iya, aku akan datang, oke? Nanti aku pakai jas! Lepaskan aku, sekarang aku mau pulang!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kamu ini kenapa sih astaga –lepaskan! Hei!"

Kali ini, Ryuunosuke membiarkan tangannya bebas. Aneh sekali rasanya disentuh oleh jari-jari kurus itu –Atsushi jadi berdebar-debar sendiri. Terbayang olehnya ketika ia secara spontan memilih untuk mencium pemuda itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengakui kesalahan orientasi seksualnya –ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Bibirnya sangat menarik, walau kata-kata dari dalamnya suka nyelekit, tidak ada salahnya memberi sedikit pelajaran. Lagipula mungkin saja Ryuunosuke akan menganggapnya bohong kecuali ia tidak memberikan sedikit demonstrasi, 'kan.

Atsushi hendak menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya ketika ia menyadari ada benda asing di jari manis kanannya. Sebelum Ryuunosuke menahan tangannya tadi, ia tidak memakai cincin berinti biru terang menyala seperti itu! Wajahnya sontak merah padam diikuti ekspresi terkejut sekaligus malu. Bibirnya setengah terbuka lantaran kata-kata dalam kepalanya berpusing campur aduk – _orang ini sungguh sakit jiwa,_ pikirnya saat itu.

"Akuta –gawa," panggilnya dengan suara serak sambil melepas cincin di tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Ryuunosuke, "ini –umm, cincinmu– ambil lagi. Cepat. Apa-apaan ini."

"Cepat atau lambat nanti namamu juga jadi Akutagawa, _Atsushi,_ " pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil melengos. Ada semburat merah muda tipis di bawah matanya.

 _Programmer_ itu sekuat tenaga menahan rasa ingin meraungkan _aing maung_ dan bertransformasi jadi harimau sungguhan –tunggu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa, ini 'kan AU normal bukan supranatural.

"AKUTAGAWA KITA INI BARU BAIKAN!" Satu jarinya menunjuk brutal ke arah Ryuunosuke yang duduk santai, "Kamu juga belum minta maaf karena telah menuduhku aneh-aneh! Sampai bilang aku menyembunyikan Gin di kamarku, lagi, itu kurang ajar, tahu! Fitnah!"

"Aku nanti minta maafnya dengan cara membeli rumah yang kauinginkan untuk tempat tinggal kita berdua," ada sedikit urat kesal di dahi Ryuunosuke, "itu baru namanya minta maaf yang konkret. Kecuali, kau ingin menikah dulu baru membeli rumah. Tidak masalah, sih, kalau kau mau tinggal di rumahku yang lama, toh Gin akan pindah ke Silikonpaley. Kita jadi berdua saja."

Atsushi cuma bisa _facepalm._ Harusnya dia 'kan yang memasang wajah kesal seperti itu –tapi kenapa yang ada dia malah _doki-doki-literary-stray-dogs-maji-1000%._ Dia tidak ingin Ryuunosuke terus memandang ke matanya.

"Kita teman saja bukan…" gumamnya pelan sambil menutup wajahnya yang semerah sambal I Am Gepreck Steinbeck. Cincin itu telah diletakkannya di meja.

"Kita bisa mulai berteman sekarang dan bertunangan setelahnya," Ryuunosuke bicara dengan nada yang hanya digunakannya untuk menenangkan orang lain, tetapi hal ini malah berdampak sebaliknya kepada pemuda yang semakin menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

"Belum jadi apa-apaku saja sudah berani mengaturku…" suara Atsushi semakin pelan.

"Kau hidup kacau seperti ini karena aku tidak ada di sisimu dan membantumu move on dari Dazai," ujar Ryuunosuke prihatin.

"Kita jalan berdua saja belum lalu kau tiba-tiba melamarku…"

"Kita baru pernah jalan sekali, tapi kau sudah menciumku."

Atsushi menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menarik kepalanya terus menunduk sampai dagunya menempel di dada.

"Baik-aku-minta-maaf-soal-itu-tapi-sudah-cukup-aku-tidak-mau-bicara-lagi-denganmu-pergi-pergi-pergi."

"Aku sudah katakan kepadamu tadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ryuunosuke menepuk bahu Atsushi sambil berkata pelan sekali, "lebih aman menciummu di kosanmu daripada di mobilku, 'kan."

Atsushi menyesali keputusannya untuk lanjut bekerja ketimbang _resign_ seperti Katai.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Ryuunosuke mengantarnya pulang tanpa melepaskan cincin di jari manis kanannya, yang dipasangkan kembali sebelum mobil melaju.

* * *

 **EPISODE BONUS**

 _ **Kalau merasa cukup dengan Shin Soukoku saja, silakan lompat ke episode paling akhir.**_

.

 **Akhir yang Baik, Awal yang Baik**

Pernikahan Tayama Katai dan Akutagawa Gin berlangsung meriah. Semua hadirin berbahagia dengan caranya masing-masing. Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald sebagai direktur Guildpedia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan dengan para petinggi Gogolgle. Para tamu undangan yang terdiri atas keluarga dan rekan kedua mempelai sangat dimanjakan oleh _venue_ pernikahan yang megah di _ballroom_ Menara Avengers. Belum lagi pilihan makan malam yang fantastis hasil kerja sama beberapa _vendor_ ternama seperti I Am Gepreck Steinbeck, Kouyou Fried Chicken, dan Warteej Baharie 88 (Mbah Fukuzawa setuju untuk membuat rekanan _catering_ bersama Kokoh Mori Oew Gai).

"Mbah, kalau saya boleh tanya nih," ujar John Steinbeck sebagai CEO bisnis makanan kekinian yang sedang naik daun, "kok 88? Kenapa nggak 69? Heheheh."

"Kalau kata si Kokoh, 8 itu 'kan kalau diputar jadi seperti lambang _infinity,_ " jawab Mbah Fukuzawa sambil meneguk sirup Maridjan yang diambilkan si Kokoh, "harapannya itu, pelanggan kami pun tidak habis-habis sama seperti rezeki kami, _Nduk_."

John manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang _ik yang_ bertanya, ya," ujar Mbah Fukuzawa sambil melirik pemuda jangkung berkaca mata hitam di dekat pintu masuk yang terlihat kurus dengan rambut hitam sangat panjangnya, "itu _bodyguard_ kamu, _Nduk?_ Suruh masuk sini, dia dari tadi belum makan."

"Oh, itu asisten saya si Lovecraft, Mbah, dia memang tidak suka makanan manusia."

Mbah Fukuzawa bengong. _Itu asisten atau makhluk gaib peliharaannya?_

"Mbah, godain anak orang melulu, tambah lagi dong kambing gulingnya," ternyata sudah ada Edogawa Ranpo menadahkan piring kosong di tangan kirinya.

"Yang di tangan kanan kamu itu sudah menggunung begitu dagingnya, jangan rakus."

"Yang di tangan kanan ini punya saya, yang di kiri ini punya si Poe sama Oguri nitip sama saya," ujarnya tidak mau kalah, "mereka lagi ngambilin saya es krim sama I Am Gepreck! Pokoknya tambah, Mbah! Koh, tambah dong!"

John Steinbeck tertawa melihat adegan yang memang sering ada di kondangan-kondangan prasmanan ini. _Dasar kaum proletar wong deso katrok_ , batinnya sambil tersenyum manis kepada pemuda Minang necis berkaca mata yang membawa _tupperware_ untuk diisi makanan yang masih tersisa setelah resepsi selesai. Di sisinya ada pemuda Betawi berambut kemerahan yang memotret temannya –si pemuda narsis dengan perban bersama pria pendek bertopi gelap yang digandengnya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan penutup kepala unik berbulu mendatanginya sambil menyodorkan kartu nama.

"Permisi, Tuan. Saya Fyodor Dostoyevsky, CEO dari Fyodormas Land, membawahi Fyo-Jek, Fyo-Box, Fyo-Clean, dan layanan kami yang lainnya Anda pasti tahu," katanya dengan senyum bisnis, "apakah Anda tertarik mengikuti _partnership_ untuk layanan kami yang terbaru? Nanti namanya Fyo-Food. Kita juga mau mengadakan Fyo-Food Festival di San Fransokyo."

Kokoh Mori Oew Gai yang mencium bau saham segar langsung merapat ke arah mereka.

.

 **Kisah Uda Ango**

Sakaguchi Ango mencoreti satu-satu nama penyedia makanan di pernikahan Gin dan Katai yang sudah ada di _list_ buku catatan kecilnya. I Am Gepreck sudah. Kambing guling dan seluruh makanan _rijstafel_ Mbah Fukuzawa sudah. Semua kue-kue manis juga sudah dicicipi satu per satu. Apa lagi ya yang belum?

"Hei, Bang Oda, macam mana pula kau ini ke kondangan cuma foto-foto," ujar Ango kepada Odasaku yang akhirnya mencicipi nasi _rijstafel_ dengan berbagai macam lauk.

"Nanti fotonya kujual gocap tiga," kata Odasaku sambil mengunyah, "begini 'kan nggak malu-maluin, daripada ente ke kondangan bawa tupperware. Emangnya makan di tempat all-you-can-eat."

"Terserah," Ango dan _tupperware_ yang disembunyikannya beranjak untuk mencoba gerai terakhir yang sedari tadi ramai. Sekarang, sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang yang mengantre karena acara hampir selesai.

Gerai itu adalah Kouyou Fried Chicken yang menyediakan berbagai jenis ayam goreng, mulai dari ayam goreng ketumbar, ayam goreng kremes, sampai ayam hidup digoreng _medium rare_. Berbeda dengan sajian kekinian gerai I Am Gepreck Steinbeck, gerai ini lebih terkesan klasik dan nusantara, yang makan di sana kebanyakan orang berumur.

Penjaga gerainya adalah seorang wanita berkebaya merah muda polos yang cocok sekali dengan rambut disanggul cantik dan kain songket merah muda bermotif. Sakaguchi Ango mengangguk yakin sambil mengamati dari jauh hidangan yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Iki, Mas," penjaga gerai itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "monggopunaturi. Dipilih ayamnya."

Dari bahasa dan tata krama yang ia gunakan, Ango langsung berkesimpulan bahwa wanita ini kemungkinan berasal dari Solo atau Yogyakarta. Beda sekali perangainya dengan wanita-wanita yang biasa ia temui di kantor.

Ango memilih ayam goreng khas padang yang kebetulan masih tersisa satu.

"Rancakkk bana ni ayam Uni," puji Ango sambil mengunyah dengan wajah terkejut, "awak serasa pulang kampuang… persis rasanyo ayam bikinan bundo."

"Aih, Uda bisaan ih," di balik kipas lipatnya, Kouyou tersenyum (bisnis), "kalau mau, monggo kartu namanya diambil buat Uda. Saya biasa melayani catering makan siang."

Pria berkaca mata itu menatap Kouyou, ayamnya jadi terlupakan. Bersyukur sekali dia rasanya datang ke acara ini. Wanita di hadapannya itu sempurna –benar, 'kan? Budi pekertinya baik. Dari segi penampilan juga, sangat menarik bahkan. Pandai memasak. Tahu cara mencari uang. Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Kalau Uni ambo ajak makan siang ketemu bundo di kampuang, mau?"

Berbeda dengan beberapa tamu yang melewati mereka dan terkejut, sepertinya Ozaki Kouyou sudah terbiasa dengan lamaran-lamaran dadakan bin gaje seperti ini. Iya, _ambo_ itu artinya _saya_. Kurang lebih, Sakaguchi Ango mengajak Kouyou yang baru saja ia temui ini makan siang dengan ibundanya di tanah Minang.

 _Sakaguchi Ango has no chill._

"Serius, Uda?" Tanya Kouyou sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Serius," Ango mengangguk yakin.

"MBOTEN MBOTEN MBOTENNNN! IBU, IKI WONG JAHAT! WONG JAHAT!"

Satu, tidak, dua anak-anak mendadak menyeruak antrean dan menabrakkan diri ke Ango. Satu anak perempuan berusia kurang lebih tujuh tahun, satu lagi sepertinya anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda. Hampir saja _tupperware_ Ango berjatuhan. Dua-duanya memukul-mukul kaki Ango sambil bicara Bahasa Jawa –

"Eh –kenapa– dik, apo dio kalian ni?"

Kouyou tertawa lembut, "Iki anak-anakku, Da. Namanya Kyouka, sing kecil itu Kyusaku. Bapake lungo ora ono kabare. Aku wis janda."

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Ango kaget. Kali ini karena ternyata wanita itu sudah pernah menikah, beranak dua, dan suaminya meninggalkannya. Dua anak kecil di kakinya berhenti merajuk dan marah-marah ketika Kouyou menjelaskan bahwa Ango bukan orang jahat (seperti ayahnya).

Selain Ango, ada lagi orang yang kaget.

Orang ini berjarak beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Dengan kameranya, orang ini berhasil mengambil gambar-gambar menarik pada detik-detik Ango melancarkan kalimat rayuannya, lalu _cengok_ ketika tahu status wanita itu.

"Bujud, si Ango kok mendadak kebelet kawin ya?" Gumamnya sambil menyaksikan Ango yang tertawa salah tingkah dari jauh.

"Kenapa, Bang?"

"Eh, engga, 'Shi, itu tadi ada kucing lewat."

.

 **Ryuunosuke ver.2.0**

"Hei Atsushi," _manager_ Kunikida Doppo dari proyek sebelah mencolek-colek bahu pemuda bersetelan jas putih dengan dasi abu-abu, "ada yang mau bicara denganmu. Dia anak baru di timku."

"Oh, boleh, boleh," ucapnya agak tidak jelas karena sedang mengunyah _dimsum_.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun pendek tanpa lengan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Rambut pirangnya diikat sopan menjadi sanggul sederhana. Atsushi agak iri melihat ayam geprek pedas di piringnya karena ia tidak kebagian setelah mengantre kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

"Halo, Kak Nakajima," katanya sambil mendekat, "nama saya Higuchi Ichiyou. Kita pernah bertemu di ruang fotokopi, ingat?"

"Wah, iya, aku ingat," Atsushi tersenyum cerah, "kamu dulu anak magangnya Ryuu –um, Akutagawa, 'kan? Selamat atas promosimu menjadi konsultan tetap, ya. Pasti dia galak ketika mendidikmu."

"Saya senang sekali," jawabnya sopan sambil mengangguk, "Kak Akutagawa baik sekali, dia mentor yang baik."

Keduanya menyendokkan makanan masing-masing sambil terdiam.

"Oh iya, Kak Nakajima. Mana cincin dari Kak Akutagawa?"

Atsushi tersedak.

"M –maaf– aduh, umm," tiba-tiba wanita itu mengeluarkan aura yang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi, "jadi –Higuchi– umm, Akuta –Akutagawa memberitahumu –?"

"Kau pacarnya Kak Akutagawa?"

Wajah panik Atsushi langsung merah padam.

"Higuchi –aduh jangan keras-keras, kenapa kamu ber –bertanya soal ini kepadaku? Maksudku –umm, aku –jujur, aku tidak tahu –"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau cuma menganggap Kak Akutagawa sebagai teman setelah semua yang ia lakukan kepadamu," ujarnya sambil melotot, "dia mengajakmu makan ayam pedas itu, padahal dia alergi cabai. Dia mengajakmu nonton _A Quiet Annabelle at the Museum_ padahal dia punya trauma sama museum dan boneka anak kecil. Kau tahu nggak? Dia bela-belain tidak tidur seminggu karena ketakutan demi kesenanganmu. Oh, ini. Cincin itu batunya bukan intan biasa, tapi Tesseract. Ditempanya harus di Asgard. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya naik portal ke Asgard, hah?"

Peristiwa ini sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Atsushi, tapi rasanya sangat salah, deh. Kenapa si Higuchi ini tahu segalanya tentang Ryuunosuke? Bagaimana dia tahu juga soal Ryuunosuke takut nonton film seperti itu, apalagi karena ekspresinya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali sepanjang di teater?

"Higuchi –"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani selingkuh atau membuat Kak Akutagawa sedih," tatapan matanya tajam sekali ke Atsushi yang bingung dan panik, "aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

"Higuchi –aku dan dia– umm, tidak seperti itu…"

"Aku akan _selalu_ mengawasimu."

 _Aduh, Gusti, kenapa mesti ketemu yang model beginian lagi sih._

.

 **Kisah Bang Oda**

"Dazai, nanti jadi pulang bareng aye?" Panggil Oda Sakunosuke setelah menghampiri rekan sejawatnya. Kemarin, Dazai mengatakan ingin menumpang di mobilnya sepulang pernikahan Gin dan Katai.

"Wah, hatur nuhun Bang," yang dipanggil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke pemuda berambut oranye di belakangnya, "abdi teh barengan sama yang ini nanti. Kapan-kapan, yah."

Pemuda berambut merah menghela napas sambil mengangguk. Setelah Dazai mengingatkannya untuk mengirimkan foto-fotonya dan Chuuya yang dipotretnya tadi, ia beranjak.

Tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Atsushi yang sedang mengambil air mineral.

"Hai, Atsushi," katanya sambil ikut mengambil air, "kemarin kau bilang mau kuantar pulang dari sini. Jam berapa kau mau pulang?"

"Eh, B –Bang Odasaku!" Ujar Atsushi terlihat terkejut, "Ah, soal itu… belum –belum tahu, nih, Bang."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Abang tungguin."

"B –bukan itu maksudnya," pemuda berpakaian serba putih terlihat canggung dan enggan membalas tatapan Oda, "aku… belum tahu… orang yang –umm– orang yang akan me –mengantarku akan p –pulang jam berapa."

Oda menaikkan kedua alisnya. Wih, Atsushi yang jauh lebih muda darinya ternyata sudah _taken_. Dia sendiri udah bangkotan tapi ke kondangan temen gak bawa gandengan kayak Dazai. Si Ango aja dapet janda, tuh.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu, yang penting kau tidak pulang sendirian. Hati-hati di jalan, Atsushi."

Ia memilih untuk memenuhi panggilan biologis sejenak di toilet. Lucu sekali Atsushi tadi, pikirnya, seperti remaja SMP bau bawang baca novel Dilan. Ango lebih lucu malah, seperti kena jebakan betmen.

Eh, itu orangnya panjang umur, batin Oda sambil menatap laki-laki berkaca mata yang terdiam di depan cermin.

"Ango?"

"Bang Oda," jawabnya terkejut, "Abang sudah mau pulang?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Tadi Ango menumpang mobilnya ke sini karena mobilnya sedang diperbaiki. Ia tahu betul Ango lebih baik menumpang mobil teman daripada menyewa Fyo-Jek.

"Aku mau main dulu sama teman-temanku yang dulu sesama cleaning service," ujarnya berbohong sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Ango, "usai urusan catering-nya selesai, antarlah janda cantik itu pulang dengan anak-anak lucunya."

"Macam mana pula kau ini Bang," Ango berusaha tetap jaga _image_ sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya _,_ "bundo indak bakal setuju pula kalau ambo bawa pulang janda _._ "

"Abang bangga dengan Ango, merawat anak yatim itu tinggi banget pahalanye."

"Hai, Bang Oda –"

"Kunci mobil aye besok aja ente balikin di kantor," ujar Odasaku tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Ango yang kepalanya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia meninggalkan toilet dan kembali ke _venue_ pernikahan yang tidak seramai tadi.

" _Sudah terlalu lama sendiri, sudah terlalu lama aku asyik sendiri…"_

Lah, ini kok _band_ nikahannya bisa pas begini lagunya, batin Oda sambil tertawa sendiri, dari tadi padahal lagunya selalu dangdut koplo. _Sialan, kampret. Triggered nih aye. Hahahahahaha._

" _Lama tak ada yang menemani, rasanya…"_

"Eh, maaf Bang," seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan hampir menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya.

"Aduh, hati-hati, dong," ujar Oda sambil minggir menjauh.

"Lho tunggu, ini 'kan Abang yang tadi fotoin saya bertiga! Sudah dicetak belum, Bang? Saya mau ambil, deh."

Oda mengingat-ingat pemuda berambut klimis itu. Dasi kupu-kupu kecilnya terasa familiar. Ia mencoba membayangkan orang-orang yang minta foto bertiga –

"Oh, kamu yang bertiga holy-grail-holy-shit itu, ya," sebut Oda akhirnya walau salah, "fotonya tidak dicetak, Bung. Nanti yang bagus-bagus aye _upload_ di situs kantor. Sisanya nanti disimpan di Gogolgledrive."

"Aish, holy-trinity apanya," pemuda itu mendesis sebal sambil minum, "mereka kalau saya tidak ada Bang, asyik aja terus tuh berdua. Saya mah apa, third wheel doang. Nih, barusan mereka berdua pulang sayanya ditinggal sendiri. Pura-pura lupa, lagi."

Oda mendadak tertawa geli.

"Apaan, sih Bang?" Lagi-lagi ia mendecak, "Gak ada yang lucu ngapain ketawa dah. Fotonya saya minta sekarang."

"Dibilangin nanti di _-upload_ ," Oda menyalakan kameranya dan mengajak pemuda itu duduk di kursi terdekat, "nama saya Odasaku, Bung. Kalau mau, pilih dulu deh nih mau foto yang mana. Kali aja ada foto aib yang malah nggak mau disebar."

"Saya Oguri," kata pemuda itu sambil duduk di sisi Oda dan mengamati foto pertama yang ditunjukkan Oda.

"Saya Higuchi," mendadak muncul perempuan berambut pirang entah dari mana yang terlihat bersemangat ketika Oda membuka galeri di kameranya, "mau lihat foto-foto tadi juga, dong, Bang!"

Awalnya Oda dan Oguri saling pandang karena bingung dengan kemunculan gadis yang ibarat jelangkung datang tak diundang ini, tapi ya sudahlah. _Untung cantik nih orang_ , pikir Oguri dan Oda.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu Higuchi duduknye di sini, Abang di tengah."

"Minta fotonya Kak Akutagawa ya, Bang."

"Nanti di _-_ upload semua kok Non, sama si Abang Oda."

 _ **POST CREDIT SCENE**_ **YANG BENAR-BENAR TERAKHIR**

" _TETEW TETETEW TEW TETETETEW TEW –klik."_

Nakajima Atsushi bersusah payah memanjangkan tangannya agar berhasil mematikan _alarm_ ponselnya yang tergeletak agak jauh dari _futon_ tanpa harus repot-repot bangun _._ Selama ini, dia menggunakan lagu _bocah micin_ tersebut karena _beat_ -nya sanggup mengganggu gelombang otaknya yang sedang beristirahat, sehingga ia bisa langsung bangun.

Akan tetapi, kali ini ia sama sekali berharap tidak bangun dari tidurnya dan terus berbaring menghadap tembok di sisi kanannya.

"Haduh Gusti... iki piye toh…?"

Di pinggangnya terkulai jari-jari yang bukan miliknya. Ekspresi mengantuknya langsung berganti jadi ekspresi seakan habis melihat penampakan. Siapa yang mau tidur dengannya di kamar kosan yang seperti _Titanic_ tenggelam di Grand Line ini?! Jangan-jangan ini hantu yang sering dibicarakan tetangga kosannya!

Pelan-pelan tangannya yang agak gemetar menyingkirkan jari-jari pucat itu. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. _Jari kuntilanak tidak akan cantik dan terasa sehidup ini, apalagi jari genderuwo… apa dia hantu setengah badan?_

Sebelum ia benar-benar berhasil memindahkannya, tangan itu bergerak sendiri. Atsushi yang merinding buru-buru menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari _futon,_ tetapi ia terlambat. Tangan itu berpindah ke perutnya dan menahannya pergi.

"Jinko…"

Bersamaan dengan suara setengah berbisik dari punggungnya, ia merasakan rambut asing dan hembusan napas menyentuh lehernya. Atsushi langsung merinding. _Jinko? Siapa itu Jinko? Apa sejenis jin perempuan dari Jepang?_

"Hiii –pergilah kau setan, jangan ganggu…," Atsushi komat-kamit karena lupa doa penangkal setan dengan suara infrasonik, "p –pergilah k –kau set –setan –"

"Jinko, ini aku, Ryuu…"

"P– P –PERGILAH KAU SETAN –hah?"

Kali ini Atsushi berbalik dan –terkejut. Di depannya kini adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang setengah tertidur, bernapas lambat-lambat, dan perlahan membuka matanya sambil tersenyum mengantuk. Satu jarinya memainkan rambut Atsushi.

"Setan ndasmu."

"SETAAAAAN!"

Sekali lagi, Nakajima Atsushi membuka mata.

Ia tidak berada di kamar kosan yang tidak pernah disapu selama sebulan. Tidak ada _futon_ tergelar di lantai. Tidak ada lemari pakaian yang kosong karena pakaiannya terpencar di luar semua. Tidak ada koleksi majalah porno di sudut lemari pakaian (karena dia memang tidak menyimpan itu, duh, Atsushi 'kan polos).

Ia sedang duduk di kursi depan mobil, memakai pakaian serba putih yang dikenakannya ke pernikahan Gin, dan ada _souvenir_ pesta berupa _flash disk_ 32GB bertuliskan _Gin & Katai _di pangkuannya.

"Mimpi buruk, Nakajima?"

Di sebelahnya adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang sedang menatap ponselnya. Di depannya adalah pemandangan kosan yang sangat ia kenal –kosannya sendiri.

Oh, iya.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Ryuunosuke mengantarnya pulang naik mobil barunya (ia tidak menjawab ketika Atsushi bertanya kenapa ia ganti mobil). Sepertinya, ia tertidur di jalan… kalau menurut jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi.

"Akutagawa, sudah berapa lama kita parkir di sini?!"

"Dua jam, mungkin…?" Ryuunosuke mencopot satu _earphone_ dan menjawab tanpa memandangnya, "Maaf, aku keasyikan nonton drama Wakanda. Di sini sinyalnya bagus, dan syukurlah aku bisa langsung menebak password Wi-Fi kamarmu."

"Drama apaan? Sherlock Homeless?"

"Bukan, ini Pendekar Pemanah Rajawali dan Dewa Mabuk di Gua Hantu."

"...memangnya itu drama Wakanda?"

"Subtitle-nya sih Bahasa Zimbabwe –diem dong ini udah mau abis."

"Tunggu dulu –Akutagawa, jadi aku sudah tertidur berapa lama?! Kamu kok tidak membangunkan aku?!"

Ryuunosuke seperti tidak mendengarkan.

"Akutagawa!"

Ternyata benar –kedua _earphone_ -nya terpasang dengan baik. Kedua matanya berfokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"...ya sudah, terima kasih, ya," ujar Atsushi sambil menguap, "aku mau pulang. Hati-hati di jalan, Akutagawa."

Pintu mobil tidak mau terbuka walau Atsushi memaksa. Ah, ternyata Ryuunosuke memasang _central lock._ Ia melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda berjas hitam di sisinya agar berhenti menatap layar ponselnya.

Buru-buru Ryuunosuke melepas kedua _earphone_ -nya ketika Atsushi bertepuk tangan di samping wajahnya –itu sangat mengganggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong buka kunci pintu mobilnya, Akutagawa," ia menunjuk pintu di sisi Ryuunosuke, "aku mau pulang. Sudah larut. Kamu juga sebaiknya pulang."

"...pulang?"

"Iya, aku…" Atsushi menjadi canggung lantaran teringat wajah Ryuunosuke saat meminta untuk mengantarnya ke kosan, "...berterima kasih. Mobil barumu bagus sekali."

Ryuunosuke terdiam sambil menatap setir mobilnya. Seperti biasa, Atsushi tidak bisa menangkap emosi dari air mukanya. Apakah dia sedang marah, atau kesal, atau…?

Satu lagi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa semua ini terjadi cepat sekali. Sejak pertemuan mereka di Portbucks, satu minggu berinteraksi dengan Ryuunosuke tanpa bertengkar soal Gin telah berlalu, dan hal ini sangat membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak merasa seperti pernah kenal dengan Ryuunosuke sama sekali.

"Umm –soal –soal cincinmu," ujar Atsushi lagi, kali ini sambil menatap _dashboard_ di depannya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi, "aku… belum bisa me –memakainya… sekarang. Tidak, aku tidak mem –membuangnya, kok! Masih kusimpan di kamarku."

Ryuunosuke menghela napas.

"Kau menyimpannya meski kau tidak berniat memakainya, Nakajima?"

Tanpa _trait_ bernama _sister complex_ yang melekat pada dirinya, Ryuunosuke adalah pria normal yang mengesankan. Ia tidak segan menghampiri kubikal Atsushi untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Pada saat makan siang, ia mengajak Atsushi bicara soal cuaca, isu teknologi terkini, dan juga pertandingan sepak bola. Suatu waktu sambil minum kopi bersama, ia bercerita soal proteksinya kepada Gin, yang mana hal ini tidak akan mungkin dilakukan olehnya kepada orang lain.

"Bukan begitu –"

Atsushi bukanlah pemuda pendendam, dan ia sendiri tahu itu. Ia juga bisa memaklumi sikap rekan kantornya kepadanya. Merajut kembali benang-benang syal kusut yang dibongkar ulang bersama Ryuunosuke bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya. Apalagi, satu minggu saja ternyata cukup baginya untuk mengubah sikap dan memberikan kesan baru.

"Buang saja kalau kau tak mau memakainya."

Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah siap untuk memulainya secepat ini.

"Akutagawa...?"

Terkait penuturan sebelumnya, tentu saja, ada rasa berat dalam kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ryuunosuke. Dia tahu betapa sulit nasib Atsushi yang diakibatkan oleh perlakuannya sendiri. Sayang sekali, tidak ada orang yang tepat untuk mengajarinya soal perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya kepada pemuda itu, sehingga butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya menyadari.

Satu hal yang ia sadari betul adalah memang tidak mungkin pengampunan dan penerimaan atas perbuatannya diberikan oleh Atsushi semudah itu.

 _Karena itu, tidak sepantasnya aku merasa sakit dan terbebani seperti ini._

"Pulanglah, Nakajima."

Kali ini, pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih, Akutagawa."

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kembali kepada pemuda itu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ryuunosuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan sekali.

Ketika Atsushi hendak beranjak dari kursinya, jari-jari Ryuunosuke menggapai pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan lembut.

"Nakajima."

Akhirnya, ia berani menatap langsung ke pemuda itu, meski warna merah muda tipis muncul di wajahnya. Sepasang iris berbeda warna itu terasa menghipnotis. Ia benar-benar ingin terus memandang ke dalamnya.

"Um –Akuta… gawa?"

"Kau… manis sekali hari ini."

Kedua alis Atsushi naik seiring wajahnya bersemu merah padam. Pergelangan tangannya terasa panas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Ryuunosuke –yang juga melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku –"

"Ya, aku tidak mampu menemuimu di sepanjang resepsi tadi –aku gugup dan tidak bisa bicara denganmu."

Keduanya menunduk dan tidak saling pandang. Seakan-akan, mereka bicara dengan suara degup jantung masing-masing. Atsushi menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Ryuunosuke yang lemah, dan beranjak keluar.

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan Ryuunosuke yang kini sendiri di dalamnya.

Lega sekali rasanya, batin pemuda di balik kemudi mobil sambil menghela napas panjang. Sulit sekali menahan diri hari ini. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Atsushi datang bersama Oda, Ango, dan Dazai, pandangannya tidak bisa terlepas dari pemuda berjas putih itu. Sesekali ia mendelik apabila Dazai maupun tamu lainnya menyentuh Atsushi (walau cuma mencolek bahu atau berjabat tangan). Mungkin dia mampu kalau disuruh menyebutkan makanan apa saja yang dilahap olehnya selama resepsi berlangsung.

 _Warna putih benar-benar cocok untuk Atsushi yang terlalu manis untuk dunia_ , batinnya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas dan menguap lebar. Sudah cukup ia melirik Atsushi yang sedang tertidur sambil mendengar igauannya yang memanggil-manggil nama _Ryuu_ (dan setan) dalam mimpinya.

Dia tadi benar nonton drama Wakanda, tapi HP-nya di _-silent_ sampai _volume_ -nya nol _._ Gimana ya, di sebelahnya ada yang lebih menarik untuk ditonton sih.

 _TOK, TOK, TOK._

Kalau ini bukan Ryuunosuke, mungkin ia akan berteriak seperti banci ketika jendela mobilnya diketuk tiba-tiba dari luar.

Ryuunosuke menurunkan kaca jendela mobil untuk bicara dengan orang yang mengetuk itu, "Ada apa, Nakajima? Kau meninggalkan sesuatu?"

"Akutagawa, ini –umm– ini sudah pukul satu," katanya pelan sekali, masih dengan wajah memerah tanpa menatap langsung kepada lawan bicaranya.

"...ya, kau benar, bahkan sekarang pukul setengah dua," Ryuunosuke menyeka air mata kantuk dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Kamu tadi –eh– menguap… aku –aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang mengantuk menyetir– mungkin… kamu tidak ke –keberatan menginap? Lagipula besok hari Minggu, kita tidak ke kantor."

Sepasang bola mata Ryuunosuke membulat seiring rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

* * *

 **Dari** _ **Author**_

Akhirnya selesai juga! Senang sekali bisa ketemu kamu sampai ke chapter ini :D mohon maaf kalau terlalu pendek (dan filler-nya banyak banget hehehe). Dari semua AU yang pernah saya tulis, entah kenapa saya sangat menyukai AU ini dan segala perkembangannya, jadi tanpa sadar saya menuliskan banyak headcanon buat jadi episode bonusnya =="

Soukoku nggak ada di sini karena setelah di-proofread bersama Fyoyaran (thanks banget bro), kita sadar kalau genre-nya jadi beda sama genre yang ada di sini. Jadi, sekuel dari fic ini nanti isinya mereka berdua (dengan segala perubahan genre yang ada). Doakan proses penulisannya lancar, ya!

Bagi yang tertarik dengan cover image dari fanfiksi ini, silakan cari akun Instagram **fukuzaza** (sepertinya dia berencana bikin buat karakter yang lain! BSD rasa kearifan lokal, kapan lagi?! Hohohohoh) dan hujani dia dengan DM biar gambarnya cepet jadi /heh/

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan dukungan, sampai jumpa lagi :D


End file.
